


Lips Like an Angel

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coffee Shop Owner Levi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Musician Eren Yeager, Slow Build, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: After Eren breaks up with Jean of three years after finding him in bed with another man, he starts a job as live entertainment on Friday nights at a local coffee shop. It's co-owner alongside Hange is Levi Ackerman, who has to come face to face with a boy who sings with his whole soul, and a man he's already engaged to.





	1. A Lucky Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this, and I still am! It's fun to have your characters slowly start to realize just how special someone is, hope you like it!

"Get out!" Eren shouted, his hands coming up from stopping the other from getting any closer. His heart dropped, eyes glued to the floor as he refused to look at his now ex lover. He couldn't come to terms with what had happened and what he had just seen. Who would have thought that his world would be shattered in mere seconds.

Jean scrambled off the bed, covering himself with a sheet as he tried to find his boxers. "Please wait, Eren, you don't understand," he pleaded, grabbing a hold of his shorts and quickly putting them on. Eren wasn't supposed to be home, he shouldn't have found him with someone else. Part of him knew that if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't have brought a man to their home. Just... how messed up did he just make things?

"Just- just let me explain.."

"Explain what?!" Eren shouted, cheeks staining with hot tears as he shook his head.

"There's nothing to explain Jean, you slept..with someone else.. in our home!" Eren's voice grew louder the longer he thought about what had just happened. Never in a million years did he think that Jean would ever break his heart like this.

He let his eyes glance up at Jean, his heart breaking all over again as he saw the unfamiliar man in their bed, looking guilty. Too bad, Eren had no remorse for either one of them; especially Jean. Part of him tried to reason with himself; telling him that this man probably didn't know what he was getting into..yet, Eren couldn't find it in himself to care. What Jean did was unforgivable.. they had talked about this, they had agreed that cheating would never be okay, that there wouldn't be second chances if this ever happened, yet Jean did it anyways.

"Get out." Eren spoke, voice calm but stern as he locked eyes with the man he once loved. "you can get your shit at the end of the week, but right now you need to get the fuck out of my house."

Eren felt himself lose all the strength in his body and he had to reach out and grab a hold of the edge of the dresser next to him to keep himself from falling. He couldn't lose all his composure now; he couldn't let Jean see just how wrecked he was. Out of everything that Eren had prepared for, this was definitely not on of them.

Jean remained silent, his own tears covering his face as he started to put his clothes on that were sprawled across the floor. The stranger began dressing too, Eren eyes refusing to look at the other mans body which he was sure was covered in marks made by Jean...his Jean. Was his.

When the two of them finally got dressed, Eren moved out of their way, letting the two of them leave the room. Eren's breath began to shake as he heard the two of them walk down the stairs and then finally shut the door. 

And that's when Eren finally broke; completely. He fell to the floor, sobs falling from his lips uncontrollably as his whole body shook, his breath erratic and his heart racing. His hands curled up on the wooden floor, hair falling into his face. This no longer felt like his life and he no longer knew what he was doing. In this moment he completely lost all that he was and everything that he was striving to become with and for Jean.

\--------------

It had been two weeks since Jean left and the house was silent and it chilled Eren to his bones. He had never liked sleeping alone, and now with Jean gone like sleeping an empty bed felt foreign and the silence was almost deafening to his ears. Each night felt like it dragged on, the only noise echoing through the bedroom was his own breathing and the occasional knocking against the house from the breeze.

That's why he decided to pick up music again. Music was something that he had missed when he was with Jean. While they were together, they both decided that if they wanted to move forward and get married one day, then they both had to find jobs that were promising and consistent. That meant that Eren stopped making music and started working at his fathers hospital. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't where his passion was. He loved making music, listening to it, singing it, showing it to other people. He'd like to say that his music was able to reach people in ways that regular words couldn't.

At first Eren just started to play the guitar, working on his rusty fingers as he toned his guitar and practiced old songs. After days of sad songs and crying while playing, Eren decided to start writing again. It was hard at first, the words not coming as easy to him as they use to. But, after days of trying and writing down lyrics after lyrics, Erne finally found his passion again.

That's what lead him to where he was right now; standing outside of a coffee shop that had a flyer stuck to the window saying, 'entertainment needed.' At first Eren was a bit skeptical; wondering if his music was the type that this place needed, but with it only being part-time and during the evening, he thought it would be worth a shot. Being so, Eren took a few steps forward as he opened the door, a small chime ringing as he walked though. It was lightly dimmed, a few small candles on the tables that gave a warm type of aura. It looked quaint, wooden tables covering the area with small lace table clothes covering the surfaces. It's wasn't as busy as Eren thought, and in the back of his mind he was a bit thankful it wasn't. He must have looked lost as his eyes wandered across the shop, taking in the atmosphere, because soon there was a woman's voice calling out to him that snapped him out of his gaze.

"Can I help you?" A person spoke from behind the counter, hazel eyes shining behind glasses as they peered at Eren.

"Oh, sorry.." He stated, laughing nervously as he held his guitar case and bag. "I actually say your flyer outside.. did you still need to find entertainment for Friday nights?" He asked a bit hesitantly, gosh he hasn't played in a long time and to be quite frank he was a bit nervous.

"Oh!" They exclaimed with a smile and clasped their hands together. "We are! I should have known with you carrying a guitar and everything!" they just about shouted with excitement. It seemed like there really was nothing for Eren to be nervous about, they (and the shop) seemed lovely.

A quiet laugh fell from Eren's lips, his green eyes following them as they walked from behind the counter and up to Eren as they held out a hand. "My name is Hange, I'm one of the owners of this lovely cafe," they started and turned to look at the small stage the was lit up by a small lamp and a few candles stationed at the edge of the stage. "The position is open, and actually.. we should be getting busy soon. I know it's not Friday, but you're welcome to sing a song and see how the crowd likes you," they offered with a bright smile, thought Eren could see the curiosity shining behind their eyes. Eren was taken back a bit, surprised that they had offered for him to sing tonight; it's not like he had plans so why not give it a go?

Even with the nervousness bubbling up in Eren's chest, he knew that this was an opportunity that he should take. It was about time that he start thinking about he wanted, now that his future was...well..different.

"That would be great," Eren spoke and dug into his bag to pull out his ipod. "This goes along with a song I play on the guitar," he stated as Hange took the ipod eagerly. "It's the first song on there, the Night We Met." Saying the title made Eren's heart drop, knowing that he had started writing the song just after Jean had cheated on him; after his whole world came crashing down. Part of him knew that maybe it was a bit too soon to be singing about heartbreak and such, but if there was one way to get over feelings that felt overwhelming, it was sharing them with others who felt the same.

Hange must have felt or seen the mood change in the air because they just smiled and nodded. "People usually start coming in about 7 which gives you about two hours before you start. You're more than welcome to hang about until then." Eren just shook his head politely and ran his hand through his hair. "If I'm going to be singing in front of people I definitely want to change," he stated with a laugh as he looked down at his worn out jeans and t-shirt.

Hange just snickered, eyes peering over Eren's clothes as their hand that wasn't holding the ipod came up to cover their mouth. "I see, well you're free to leave all your stuff in the back while you go change," they stated and took the guitar case from Eren when he handed it to them.

"That would be amazing, thank you," he muttered with a small smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Okay then.. I'll be back before you know it," he stated before offering a wave and turning back towards the entrance. Who knew, maybe this was going to be a good thing for him. And maybe, just maybe he would be able to reconnect with the person he used to be and person that he wanted to become.

\-----------


	2. Levi's Predicament

"What the fuck is this?" Levi muttered as his eyes locked onto the guitar case as he shuffled into the back room, peeling his coat off and hanging it neatly on the coat rack. He knew for a fact that none of them played the guitar, and for a split second it came across Levi's mind that the Hange had stolen it; or worse, found it in the garbage.

"Oh I forgot to call you," Hange stated as they sat at their desk, looking over some finance papers that needed to be turned in by the end of the week. "This adorable kid came in with a guitar asking about the entertainment flyer," they spoke- eyes peering up to meet cold grey ones. "I would have texted you but I knew you would throw a fit so, surprise!"

Levi let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep breath. "I thought we weren't going to do this," he started and sat down at his own desk as he rested his head in his hand. He felt a headache coming on and Hange was definitely the cause of it. "The last person you attempted to hire ended up singing about his father beating his mom, which didn't really set the mood," he muttered tiredly and glanced down at his own pile of mail that he was refusing to open. Half of it was probably receipts from his and Erwin's down payment for their catering and other payments for a wedding that he rather not think about at the moment. That was just unnecessary stress that Levi didn't want to put himself through right now.

Hange just laughed it off, knowing that his brutal words weren't meant to hurt them... that's just how he was. Eventually after Hange's laughter stopped, their eyes looked up to study their partner, watching the way he completely ignored the mail on his desk. "Things are still rough then, huh?" Hange asked, hoping that for once Levi would talk to them about what was bugging him. He rarely did, but they knew when he was upset and it definitely wasn't a secret that Erwin and him were currently going through a rough time, not including the stress of planning a wedding as well. 

Levi opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, his eyes focusing on the picture frames on his desk, remembering when him and Erwin were actually happy and so desperately in love. "He hasn't talked to me in a week," Levi finally admitted and leaned back in his chair as he let out a tired sigh. "He's the one who was caught messaging someone else, so I don't get why he's the one pretending to be the victim." He muttered and let out a strain of curses in French.

Hange only nodded and placed their head in their hands as they chewed on their lip. "Levi.. I know it's none of my business, but as your best friend I just don't know why you're continuing with the wedding.. I know he didn't physically cheat but.. he was talking with multiple guys." If it was up to Hange, they would have broke down Erwin's door and beaten the reason why out of him. But, then again; they were always a bit eccentric in their ways.

The raven had to admit that the truth stung, and Levi knew better than anyone else that he shouldn't stay, but he was scared and didn't want to lose the five years he had worked so hard to create. He couldn't get mad at them because Hange was right. Erwin wasn't the same person he was when Levi had met him. Something had changed over the past five years, even if Levi didn't want to acknowledge it.

Hange felt somewhat guilty, knowing that they were the ones who introduced the two of them way back when. Though.. Hange wasn't expecting Erwin to be that kind of guy. He always seemed so..genuine. Who knew people could change like that.

"I just need some time to think," Levi muttered and let his finger play with the small engagement ring that was on his finger. "I'm just so tired Hange.. I'm 29 and not married.. if I don't settle down with someone now, I might not ever." It was the first time that Levi had talked so freely about his emotions and he hoped that Hange wasn't about to ruin the moment with their witty remarks like they usually did.

To Levi's surprise, instead they offered words of encouragement and strength. "You know that no matter what you choose I will always be here, the cafe and I will always be your home." Hange smiled, pushing their glasses up their nose with their finger before looking at the time and standing up with a jump in her step; what a drastic shift of feeling in the air. 

"The kid should be here soon, I hope he's as good as he looks. Levi, the boy is simply darling," Hange spoke and grabbed their apron before heading towards the door; picking up the guitar case and ipod before heading out. They knew that Levi obviously doubted them, and Hange wouldn't deny the fact that the last couple of people they had tried to hire turned out; well terribly. Yet, for some reason they felt differently about this boy; Hange should have gotten his name. "You should come watch him play," they called back before disappearing into the front of the store.

That left Levi alone with his own thoughts, his mind racing too fast for him to actually think clearly. Was he being selfish for not wanting to throw away all those years of his life with Erwin, or did he need to be selfish and leave to save his heart from any more heartache? "Shit," he breathed under his breath and wiggled the engagement ring off of his finger and opened his desk drawer before safely putting it at the bottom. He didn't need to worry about this right now, and besides Erwin was so busy with his 'work,' that he knew he wouldn't be coming by to visit anytime soon. 

It was time to see if this so called radiant kid was as good as Hange was hoping. And to Levi's belief, he didn't have high hopes because Hange tended to only make things more difficult and frustrating; maybe that's why he kept them around, they brought their own sort of life into his world.

Grabbing his suit jacket and his lighter Levi walked towards the store front, leaving his ring finger empty and almost free.

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to good at Levi so I hope I am portraying him alright! Please let me know any suggestions you have !!!


	3. The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For this Chapter I highly, highly recommend listening to the song that Eren will be performing. It is called The Night We Met, by Lord Huron. I give the artist full credit on the song and the lyrics.)
> 
> (PS, this is when the chapters start to get long, I'll let you guys know if the chapters are ever going to be less than 1k)

Eren peered into the window of the cafe, his voice caught in his throat as he looked at the people sitting quietly in their seats, sipping at their drinks while they made small conversations with the people around them. The atmosphere of the place was warm and gentle, and that was exactly what Eren needed. He needed something to help heal the aching in his heart and the fear of never being able to find happiness again.Though, Eren couldn't necessarily say that this cafe was going to give him all of that...it was just; this was a start.

Glancing down at his phone, the time read 6:45pm, which gave him 15 minutes to get the confidence to walk inside and set up for his song. He had only prepared one, and hopefully no one asked him to do another, and that's even if the audience enjoyed his music. The brunette took one last deep breath before opening the door, a few heads turning to see who it was, but quickly looked back to what they were doing beforehand. "You made it!" Hange stated with a grin as they walked up to the other, setting Eren's ipod and guitar to the side before taking both of his hands in theirs. 

"I must apologize, I never got your name," they muttered, frowning only for a moment before their smile returned. Eren made a note that Hange's smile seemed so pure; so genuine. He could tell that they really were a kind person. 

"It's Eren, and it's really quite alright," he spoke with a smile and eventually took his hands back when Hange finally let go, lifting the guitar case and hanging it to him.

"I'll have one of our coworkers plug the ipod in, he's much more better at technology than I am," Hange laughed and started to walk, waving their had for Eren to follow them. Hange stepped up on the small lowly light stage, and waited until another worker brought out a stool and a microphone stand. Hange gently tapped on the microphone, the noise echoing in the room making the people in the coffee shop stop and turn towards them. "Good evening guys, I know you have all suggested some entertainment, so I am happy to announce we have a young man here who is eager to play for you," they spoke and turned towards Eren.

It was evident that Eren was nervous, from his fidgeting, to the way his heart was hammering against this chest. It was just nerves, they'd go away as soon as he started to play. Hopefully.

Hange turned back to the people in their seats, "So please let us know if you like him and we might just keep him," they added before stepping away and just about jumping off the stage. The audience seemed eager, eyes now completely focused on Eren, who was just standing there until he cleared his throat and started to walk across the stage.

Eren really did wonder how Hange had all of that energy. But now it was just him on stage, and his hands began to sweat nervously as he set his guitar case down and opened it, pulling out a dark brown acoustic guitar. Dark ivory leaves were engraved on the sides of it, the colors fitting together perfectly, (at least in Eren's mind). He cleared his throat once more, stepping up to the microphone to adjust it since he'd be sitting down while he played. Eren had learned from experience that he definitely didn't like standing while he sang, so if he had the option to sit, he'd take it.

"G..Good evening everyone," he spoke; the silence coming from the store making Eren regret doing this in the first place, but he couldn't just back down now. "Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do," He finished before sitting onto the stool and looking to the back of the stage to see a man in an apron giving him a thumbs up. He must be the one in charge of the music, and Eren nodded to let him know to start the track. 

The music was quiet at first, as his fingers started to pick at the guitar, letting the strings of music work their way into the background, his lips parting before he started to hum into the microphone, his hums soon turning into a quiet, "ooooo." It had been such a long time since he had performed in front of people, and Eren closed his fingers and prayed that he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself.

"..I am not the only traveler.."  
"Who has not repaid his debt."

His voice started to get louder, his fingers strumming the guitar as he hung onto the notes. He couldn't remember what made him think of these lyrics, but he'd like to think that people could relate to them, just as he did.

"I've been searching for a trail to follow again.."  
"Take me back to the night we met."

His voice dropped an octave as he finished the first verse, his heart falling into his chest as he remembered the first night that he met Jean, how awestruck he had been, how he had fallen in love so easily.

"And then I can tell myself.."  
"What the hell I'm supposed to do."

His voice started to sound almost desperate, as if he was pleading for answer that he knew he wasn't going to get.

"And then I can tell myself.."  
"Not to ride along with you,"  
"I had all and then most of you,"  
"Some and now none of you,"

The background music from the ipod suddenly got louder, instruments coming together and flowing in a rhythm that made Eren's chest burn. He forgot how much he loved this song when he wrote it, but he forgot how emotional it made him feel.

"Take me back to the night we met..."  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do,"  
"Haunted by the ghost of you."  
"Oh, take me back to the night we met.."

Eren easily got lost in the song and in his own emotions, his eyes drifting shut as he sang, his voice getting louder the more confident he got. Singing again like this made him remember just how happy writing and performing music had made him, and Eren knew at this moment this is what he was destined to do. The brunette was so focused on singing he didn't notice someone else walk into the audience. 

"..Where the hell did you find this kid?" Levi muttered, not even trying to hold back his amazement as his eyes became glued to the kid. The lyrics weren't long and the song was slow, but the way that this boy was singing made Levi feel like he was displaying his soul for the rest of the audience to see. 

Hange looked at Levi and then back at Eren, and for once even Hange was speechless. "..He just walked in.. and damn Levi I didn't think he was going to be this good," they stated in bewilderment as Hange started to let their body sway to the music as Eren continued to sing. And to be honest, Hange didn't even need to hear a second song to know that they wanted to hire this kid. It was clear, even to the audience that Eren was able to captivate them on spot.

Levi on the other had was almost transfixed on the boy, the lighting in the room making the streaks of gold in his hair shine, and when Eren finally opened his eyes as he started the next verse, Levi felt something in his heart set on fire and Levi didn't know he could feel something like this.

"When the night was full of terrors..."  
"And your eyes were filled with tears."  
"When you had not touched me yet..."  
"Oh, take me back to the night we met." 

When Eren opened his eyes as he started the next verse he could feel the hot tears start to form in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He was embarrassed sure, but the audience looked entranced and he wanted to get across to them just how much heartache he was feeling. How hopeless he was when he wrote this song, how he wished he could go back in time.

"I had all and then most of you,"  
"Some and now none of you..."  
"Take me back to the night we met."  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do,  
"Haunted by the ghost of you..."  
"Take me back to the night we met.."

The notes started to fade out, his voice trailing along with the beat, his eyes getting blurry from the tears that didn't seem to stop falling. Maybe it was too early to sing this song, but by the way the people in front of him seemed so torn and heartbroken too, he knew he was able to get his point across.

When the song finally ended, he blinked a few times to let the rest of the tears fall, his free hand coming up to rub at the remains tears. God he hoped he didn't look like a complete fool. And that's when his green eyes found stone cold blue ones that seemed to shine in the shadows of the cafe. The man was standing next to Hange who was crying herself as they started to clap and Eren saw the shorter man jab her in the side. Did he not like the song? His facial expression seemed different, but Eren could have sworn that he saw something far too similar in the man's eyes; hopelessness, the same kind of heartache and sadness that Eren was feeling, but he must have been imagining it. 

As the music stopped completely, there was an eerie silence in the air before the whole entire place erupted in claps as people stood up, some of them wiping their face. Eren didn't think that he could feel joy like this so soon, especially after not having performed in such a long time. But the noise these people were making gave Eren a knew sense of belief in himself. He had to smile to himself as he gather his guitar back in the case and headed towards Hange; hopefully they enjoyed it too.

"Eren! I didn't know that you were so talented!" Hange exclaimed as they pulled him into an unexpected hug. "Your voice.. the lyrics, you are a treasure! Not only are you adorable beyond belief, but the way you sang and let your emotions bleed into the song.. you're hired!" Hange let the boy go after a while and ruffled his hair, a gleeful smile practically stained on their face before grunting as the shorter man came up from behind them and jabbed them once more in the side. "Oh that's right, you haven't met Levi," Hange stated and pointed to the man with jet black hair and eyes that made Eren question just how beautiful the moon really was in comparison.

"That's because you don't think shit through," Levi muttered as he shook his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But, shitty glasses is right," he spoke as he extended his hand for Eren to shake, "..your singing was good," he finished and the green eyed boy gladly took the smaller hand in his as he shook it.

"T..thank you," Eren began and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "It's.. been a while since I've written music and played so I was really nervous," he muttered and took his hand back before he bent down and picked his guitar back up, taking the ipod as well as a boy handed it to him. "But I'm glad I was able to touch the audience with my song tonight, I forgot just how much I love showing people new ways to feel their emotions and experience them." 

Eren realized he was beginning to ramble and he began to apologize when Hange cut him off. "Nonsense, we all loved it. Levi, get him the paperwork he needs to fill out, I'm going to relieve Connie for his break," they spoke and patted the raven's shoulder before disappearing.

"Tsk.. they always leave me the boring shit to do," he muttered; probably to himself Eren thought as the taller boy shifted in his spot, his body for some reason becoming overwhelmingly nervous. 

"You started crying when you were singing," Levi spoke as he turned around to head towards the back room, expecting the other to follow him.

Eren nodded silently and followed the other, a faint blush spreading across his ears and lower neck as he let out a sheepish laugh. "..I yeah.. all the songs I write have a connection to me somehow," he tried to explain, green eyes locking into the mans hair cut, its been awhile since he saw someone with an under cut and he wondered if they were going back in style. 

"..Heartache." Levi spoke, holding the back door open for the other as Eren walked through, standing in the middle of the room so he wasn't in the way. "It's what I could feel from the song," he continued to talk as Levi went behind his desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. "These are all just tax forms and federal shit you have to fill out," Levi muttered and finally sank back into his seat, his hand gesturing for the other to pull up a seat and sit down. "It's been a long, long time since musics been able to make me feel something like that, and by the reaction from the crowd you were able to make them feel that too." Usually Levi didn't talk this much, so the raven wondered why he was trying to explain himself and reassure the boy that his song was so powerful. 

Eren felt relief flood through him as the other practically complimented his song, a shy smile forming on his lips as he felt his ears get hot once more. "I saw you in the crowd towards the end of the song...I thought for a second that you might not have liked it," Eren admitted and looked down at the small file of papers before grabbing a pen from a stack full of them and started to fill them out. This wasn't going to be a full-time thing, but it gave Eren a sense of belonging that he was going to be performing as his job; it made him one step closer to achieving his dream of showing the world what he could do.

Levi shook his head, eyes locking onto a picture of Erwin and him at the aquarium. Levi hated anything that swam, but Erwin loved the ocean and they made a compromise that they'd go to the aquarium before even suggesting going to the beach or ocean. It was a fond memory and it made Levi realize that they hadn't been that happy for a really long time. Just what was he going with his life?

"So you're being hired to play every Friday night, but if there's ever a time you want to play during the weekends just text us to see if it's busy enough," Levi spoke and after a second he took a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to Eren. "Its Hange's and my number. As annoying as we can all be, we're like a family here so don't hesitate to text or call us if you have any problems or questions," Levi spoke and took the pile of papers Eren had signed and filled out.

The brunette took the paper in exchange, looking down to see two different numbers on the paper along with names. Levi had small and neat handwriting and it was almost comical how well it fit with his personality; from what Eren could see. "Thank you.." he muttered and started to get up once all of his paperwork was done. "I'm glad I was able to make the night a bit better," Eren finished before putting the piece of paper in his pocket and grabbing his guitar case and ipod. "I should be going, I have another job I have to get to in the morning and I need all the sleep I can get," he spoke with a breathy laugh and headed towards the door. 

"No need to thank us, you're doing us a favor," Levi spoke from his desk, not bothering to lift his gaze to look at the boy as he left. And when Eren was finally out of the room Levi made a puzzled face and locked his hands together as he brought them up to his face. The boy, as Hange put it- was adorable, and there was something about Eren that made Levi worried. He had a feeling deep down in his cut that this boy was going to be bothersome, and not in a bad way.


	4. Music Can't Fix This Problem

Eren woke up to three surprising text messages at 6am, all from the same person. A person that Eren had been trying to ignore and forget for the past two weeks.

[7:02am] Babe it's been two weeks, please let's talk about this. -Jean

[7:30am] I know I hurt you but please, don't throw away the three years we had together. -Jean

[7:51am] Don't give up on us, I know we can make it. -Jean

Eren let out a sigh, the pain in his chest swallowing him whole as he shut his phone off and tossed it to the side of the bed as he got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself up, a shiver running down his spine as his feet touched the cold wood. "Not today," he muttered to himself and for just a half second he looked at the other side of the bed that was still neatly made and Eren wanted nothing more than to see Jean underneath those covers. But he knew that could never happen. Jean broke the only rule that they had together, the most important thing that Eren valued; commitment.

Another sigh graced his lips as he walked towards the shower, turning it on and setting the temperature to just about burning hot. He discarded his clothes, tossing them in the hamper as he got in and quickly washed himself off. It was going to be another long day at the hospital and Eren was not in the mood to talk to people, especially those were were sick, angry, or both. 

He hoped out of the shower not even ten minutes later, grabbing a towel that was hanging on the wall and towel dried his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He headed towards his bed, picking up his dirty clothes from last night and throwing them in the hamper when he stopped and pulled out a piece of paper from his pants before tossing them in with the rest of the clothes that needed to be washed. "His number," Eren muttered and of course Hange's too. He should probably put them in his phone, he knew that at some point he would need to get in contact with them. But his phone was shut off and Eren didn't feel like turning it back on and facing the unopened messages from Jean just yet. So instead, he put the piece of paper on his night stand before discarding his towel and walking over to his closet. 

The good thing about working at his fathers hospital was that he could either wear scrubs or work causal clothes which made this whole process a lot easier. He pulled out some boxers, slipping them on before looking through his work pants, deciding that maybe if he looked nice and tried to be in a better mood it would life his own spirits. With that in mind he grabbed a pair of black slacks, pulling them up before grabbing a belt and slipping it through the loops before buckling. The fabric was stiff and that's when he remembered that Jean did a few loads of laundry and forgot to add fabric softener; so when Jean ironed all of Eren's work pants they got a bit stiff. It was a funny memory, a happy remembrance of how happy the two of them were, or was Eren the only one that was happy this whole time?

He let out a weak laugh, shaking his head in annoyance to himself as his fingers pushed hangers back as he searched for a shirt. He pulled out a dark ivory, the same color as the leafs on his guitar, and he slid his arms through before buttoning it up, leaving two undone before finishing the look with a matching black suit jacket. Eren had to admit, he was just a tad impressed with himself. He looked decent; hell he could even say that he thought he looked good. It's been a while since Eren tried to dress up, and maybe this really would lift his spirits a bit.

With that in mind, the rest of his morning went by fairly quickly. He got to work on time and even found a good parking spot which never, ever happens. Maybe today was going to be his lucky day. He still hadn't turned his phone on, and right before he left the house that morning he shoved the piece of paper with Levi's number on it in his back pocket. 

"Well don't you look daper," Ymir spoke from behind the main desk, her freckles looking ridiculously bold with her yellow scrubs contrasting the pigment of her skin. Bright colors looked good on her and Eren was glad that Historia persuaded Ymir to start wearing more flattering colors. Then again, Historia also had Ymir wrapped around her finger so Eren was sure that the freckled girl would do just about anything that the blonde asked. 

Eren only shook his head with an innocent eye roll and picked up any mail for the hospital. Being second of command at the hospital was nice, but because he didn't have a medical degree like his father, Eren was in charge of communication and making sure that the hospital had enough finances. "I decided I couldn't look like a heartbroken slob forever," he replied to Ymir as he sorted through the mail, taking note that the rival hospital down town had sent them a letter. He wondered if it was another suggestion of merging to two hospitals; like that would ever happen. 

Ymir let out an annoyed grunt as she turned her attention back to her computer, making sure that all the nurses on each floor were where they were supposed to be and were doing their reports. Ymir was the supervising nurse and it was her duty to make sure that everyone else was following protocol. She didn't interact much with patients, but it seemed like a good thing because she tended to be a bit rough around the edges. Why Historia, a pure and kindhearted person fell in love with that, Eren would never know. "Well the bags under your eyes still make you look like shit, don't forget to sleep, Eren." She spoke, eyes flickering up for a brief moment before she went back to her own work. "You better hurry up to your office, Mikasa got in a few minutes ago and you know how your sister is," Ymir finished. 

Knowing that made him not want to go up to his floor, but he knew that it would be best to just rip the band-aid off quickly so he walked to the elevator, getting in and pressing his floor number as the doors closed.

"We need to talk," Mikasa spoke as soon as Eren opened the door to his office, a sigh falling from his lips as he saw his sister sitting in a chair across from his desk, her legs crossed as well as her arms. Well this didn't seem good and for the life of him Eren wasn't sure what this was going to be about.

"Okay.." he muttered hesitantly and sat down, putting the mail on top of his desk as he turned on his computer and let his eyes rest on Mikasa. "So tell me, what's going on?" He asked, and the girl hesitated, and that made Eren worry. She never hesitated which could only mean one of two things. 1. She is livid and about to explode which meant Eren needed to take cover. 2. Or she is worried about either the hospital or himself, which he had under control. 

"I saw we got another letter from the rival hospital across town. St. Rose is being persistent that we merge the hospitals and create a new branch," she stated- her had going into her pocket before taking out a letter. "They sent one to me too, stating that it would be best if our hospital stopped running privately. They think all we're doing is stealing patients and overcharging them."

Eren should have known by the unopened letter he had gotten from St. Rose this morning, but the fact that they suggested they were corrupt in ways of overcharging their patients? That ticked the brunette off in more than one way.

"That's ridiculous; father always put our patients first and payments later.. that doesn't make any sense," he muttered; throwing the letter from them in the garbage along with the rest of the junk mail he had received. "Well, no matter.. it's not going to happen," he replied as he shook his head and looked up at his sister who still had a concerned look on her face and that worried him. Mikasa was always smarter than him and even more clever. She thought of outcomes that no one else would have and that's how they've managed to accomplish so much. She was the major brains of the company and that's why she was in charge of international relations and management.

"Father is thinking about it, Eren." She spoke, breaking the silence as she readjusted in her seat, crossing her legs the opposite way. "I told him it would be damaging to our reputation and putting our connections with other hospitals in jeopardy." Was their father an idiot? Why would their father even consider for one moment that a merge would be a good idea? "So.." Mikasa started again and tugged on the red scarf wrapped around her neck. "I had the idea that it's time that you take over the company. Father's still practicing medicine, but you know more about the company than he does," she suggested and just thinking about this whole situation was giving Eren a headache.

"Mikasa.." he breathed, trying not to get irritated or overwhelmed by the whole thing. "Right now really isn't a good time.. with what happened with Jean and me getting back into music, I can't think about running a whole hospital with where I am currently," he stated and ran both of his hands through his hair. It wasn't that he hated the idea, he trusted himself more than his father to run the company, but it was a huge commitment that Eren wasn't sure he wanted to tackle right now. 

To his surprised she didn't push him on the idea. Normally Mikasa would explain, in depth, why this would be a good idea and why Eren should just to it for the sake of the hospital. Instead, she just nodded and after a moment stood from the chair as she turned to leave. "I know it's been hard, I've been controlling myself from finding Jean and killing him myself.. so take your time. I'll do my best to prolong it as much as possible." And with that she left, closing the door behind her to leave Eren in an empty room with a thousand thoughts running in his head. 

He grumbled to himself, leaning back in his chair as he pulled out a folded piece of paper, turning his phone on and letting it load before inputting some numbers and sending a text. He didn't expect to get a reply, but he at least wanted to thank Levi again for the opportunity.

[11:45am] Hi its Eren! Just wanted to thank you again for giving me the job, I promise I won't let you guys down! -EJ

He sent he message and set his phone on his desk, turning his attention to his computer as he looked through his emails; starting to respond to a supplier when his phone went off.

[11:58am] You make it sound as if we offered you a record deal or something. Don't worry about it. -Levi

There was no reason for Eren to get giddy as he wiped a stupid smile off his face. He couldn't help it but be excited that he found a place where he could play and didn't have to worry about other not understanding it. 

[12:10pm] I wanted to ask if I could play tonight, I know it's a weekend and I just got hired but it's been so long since I've played. I'm like a kid on Christmas morning. -EJ

He laughed at his own message, hoping his new boss didn't think he was too childish and went back to his email, asking the supplier if there was any way that they could bundle their next shipment so they could save a bit of money. Usually it worked out in his favor. A 10% really isn't that much considering how big the orders were for a hospital, plus it would make the supplier look more credible to other businesses.

Just as he was finishing his email and hitting send, his phone went off twice and Eren quickly grabbed his phone to see who they were from.

[12:25pm] What are you, five? Let me ask Hange how business should be but I don't see why not. -Levi

[12:27pm] They told me they're hurt you haven't messaged them yet, but Hange said that theirs a block party going on down the road so business should be good. Come by at the same time. -Levi

Eren laughed and he could see Hange now, pouting and crossing their arms as if they were really upset that Eren hadn't messaged them. Hange seemed like a down to earth person and Eren was lucky that the owners were so nice. Well, Levi seemed a bit cold but Eren didn't think of it as rude, Levi just seemed distant. Just as Eren was about to respond his phone lit up with a message from an unsaved number and he didn't have to guess to know who it was.

[12:31pm] Eren! I'm hurt you didn't message me first! But I get it, Levi's a looker. Most people tend to migrate towards him :( -Hange

The brunette felt a warmth spread across his face and he quickly shook his head even if no one was there to see it. 

[12:33pm] No! That's.. not why I messaged him. His number was just the first one on the piece of paper he gave me, that's all. -EJ

It wasn't a complete lie, because his number was first, but there was something about the shorter man that Eren couldn't put his finger on. Maybe Eren wanted to get the other to show more emotion, have his music move Levi in a way that made him smile, cry, and laugh. Levi definitely didn't seem like the type to do any of that which made this new challenge so much more enticing. 

Eren closed his email and got up from his office, knowing he should make his way around the hospital to check on each unit, making sure that everyone was alright and didn't need any extra help. Eren couldn't medically do much but there were times where he would be in the waiting room and talk to people, listen to their suggestions and tell them that he would take them on personally, which he did. That was another good thing about being a smaller, private hospital. You were able to connect with your patients and staff and actually attend to each problem that came about. If they were to merge hospitals.. all of that would be ruined. 

Eren's phone buzzed again and he looked down to see a text from Levi and Hange, plus another text from Jean. When was he going to get the idea that he didn't want to talk and there was no way that they would be able to worth through something like this.

[1:00pm] You busy? You never responded. -Levi

[1:02pm] Sure, that's the reason. As if your beautiful green eyes didn't try to soak up Levi the minute you saw him... Joking!! -Hange

[1:03pm] You have to answer me at some point, Eren. I love you. -Jean

Eren felt flustered yet irritated at the same time. Flustered because Hange's joke made him nervous and he began to overthink everything about last night, though he knew that Hange was probably just poking fun at him because he was the new guy. And irritated? Well that's because Jean had the audacity to message him something like that. He'd ignore it for now but even he had his own breaking point with patience. 

He quickly responded to his bosses as he walked out of his office and locked the door, heading to the biggest unit first; ICU.

[To Levi] [1:05pm] Sorry! Hange messaged me and I forgot to reply to your message. I'll be there, same time. -EJ

[To Hange] [1:07pm] You keep poking fun at me and I'll go sing at another cafe. ;( -EJ

He quickly shoved his phone in his back pocket as he walked into the elevator and hit the down button, knowing that for the rest of the day it would be hard to keep checking his phone. For now he didn't need to respond, especially if he would be seeing them tonight.


	5. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGGGG!! Depictions of abuse so if there are ANY triggers that could upset you I would highly move on to the next chapter.

Levi looked down at his phone as he sat on the couch as if he was waiting for a reply, a navy blue blanket wrapped around his legs and feet with a cup of tea and a book laying beside him on the coffee table. The new kid seemed nice enough, and his voice was.. well beautiful. Levi would never admit that out loud to anyone.. ever, but if it was just his own thoughts there was no reason not to be honest. Hange did a good job finding a kid with such a great talent, and hell he wasn't bad to look at either. Levi was sure that with Eren performing in the evenings on Friday's and sometimes on the weekends, it would definitely boost their sales.

He was so wrapped in his own thoughts he didn't hear to door open or close, and when he felt someone else behind him and chapped lips pressing against his neck, he dropped his phone and turned around quickly to see Erwin with a puzzled face. So the man wouldn't talk to him but it was perfectly fine to touch? Levi thought the fuck not. "Don't touch me if you aren't going to talk to me," He stated with a blank stare, his eyes wandering over his fiance. His suit looked disheveled and there were parts of his shirt that were wrinkled. Levi knew that it wasn't like that before because he had been the one to iron it and he never left wrinkles...which meant.. no, Levi wasn't going to get into it with him today. He was tired and had to work later tonight, all he wanted to do was relax with the time he had left.

Erwin remained quiet for a moment or two before bending forward and reaching his hand out to grab Levi's phone, to which the raven did the same and went to grab it back. "What the hell, Erwin. Give it back." Levi wasn't in some playing mood, and if Erwin's shirt was wrinkled because of the reason Levi thought it was, he wasn't going to let Erwin do shit. 

"You got spooked when you noticed I was behind you and locked your phone. Is there something you're hiding from me?" He asked in a low voice, and for some reason Levi felt like he should be scared. But no, Levi wasn't hiding anything. He wasn't the one who was breaking promises, he wasn't the one who was being unfaithful, Erwin had no right to question any of Levi's actions.

"W..What? Why the hell would I need to hide anything from you?" Levi retorted, reaching up for his phone once more, only to have Erwin turn around and unlock it with the password they both knew. 

"Whose EJ?" Erwin asked as he held up Levi's phone, his conversation with Eren being the last thing he checked on his phone. There wasn't anything for him to be ashamed of though, Eren was an employee and there was no way that Levi would ever think about doing what Erwin had done to him. 

"What the fuck, Erwin? He's a new employee Hange and I hired last night," he explained and to Levi this whole situation was just ridiculous. One would think that Levi wouldn't be as careless as Erwin was and leave private messages open for anyone to see. As if. "He's going to be singing and playing music on Friday nights, you know we've been looking for someone." Why did Erwin look like he was getting frustrated? It made absolute no sense, there was nothing for Levi to hide because there wasn't anything going on.

"Hange was looking for someone. You thought it was a waste of time. Yet here you are, messaging him rather quickly when you don't even respond to my messages."

Now it was Levi's turn to get pissed. His eyes widened and he quickly got off the couch as he walked directly up to Erwin and grabbed his phone. "That's because I was fucking mad, Erwin!" Levi shouted, his brow furrowing together as he took a deep breath, his free hand pushing dark locks out of his face; he definitely needed a hair cut. "You were talking.. to other guys.. you- you were flirting and sending sexual messages to people who aren't your fiance.. yet you have the god damn nerve to accuse me of the same shit you're doing?!" The more Levi talked the more angry he got, which meant the louder his voice became. By the time he was done talking he had been shouting and he didn't care if the neighbors heard. There was absolutely no need for this, Erwin was crossing a line.-

There was a loud slap then silence as Levi lifted his hand to his cheek, eyes wide as he looked up at Erwin in surprise who didn't seemed to be bothered by it at all. "Don't you dare talk to me like that," the blonde muttered as he took a few steps forward, making Levi step backwards. What had gotten into Erwin? He had never, ever hit him before. Yet all of the sudden the blonde thought it would be okay to lay a hand on him? Oh hell no. 

"..Y..You need to leave," Levi muttered quietly as his eyes fell to the floor. His cheek burned and felt hot and he knew that there was going to be an imprint of the other mans hand on the side of his face. Levi begged to himself that the mark would go away by the time he had to go to work, but right now Erwin had to leave because for the first time Levi was actually scared and he didn't want to be around Erwin when he was like this.

"Excuse me?" Was all Erwin said before Levi felt a hand on his wrist, squeezing around Levi's pale skin until Levi let out a quiet cry and tried to pull away. "Erwin, let go you're hurting me.." Levi muttered, only to have the other push him onto the couch, the male quickly moving on top of him as he pinned Levi's arms above him. "Shut up," Erwin muttered, his once beautiful blue eyes going dark with rage and lust and Levi knew what was coming next and he was petrified. Erwin had never acted like this, why the sudden change? What had made Erwin turn so violent? Was Levi the cause of all of this?

Levi didn't realize how much of a disadvantage he was in until he tried to get away, the other hovering on top of him with all of his weight. All Levi could do was move his leg a little bit but everything else. "..Let me go.. Erwin.." Levi muttered almost helplessly, his voice just about quivering as he looked up at his fiance with pleading eyes.

What came next left Levi terrified, his body shuttering at the contact from Erwin's hand to his face, and for the first time in years Levi felt tears stream down his face, a quiet sob filling the silence between them as he shook his head. "..I.. Erwin I have to go to work," he muttered- hoping that the other would come to his sense and let him go. The same side of his face burned, the muscles in his cheek aching and throbbing. Levi needed to get ice on it before it started to bruise, and personally he didn't want to be anywhere near Erwin right now.

Maybe Levi's words started to get to him because Erwin paused, his body slowly lifting off of the others as he looked at Levi in a sort of shocked state; as if he didn't know what he was doing. Did the blonde regret his actions? Good because what Erwin had done couldn't be forgotten, and Levi certainly wasn't going to forgive him. He had never been touched like that; hurt in such a way that left his body feeling empty and his heart in chaos.

Levi used his hands to wipe away the drying tears from his face, sitting up from the couch as the other stood up. Levi eyes locked onto the floor as he rubbed his cheek which elicited a wince, and it took him a second before he stood up and took a few steps towards the bedroom. "I want you gone by the time I'm done getting ready for work," Levi muttered with his back facing his Fiance. Was..could Levi really continue this relationship with a man who had just laid his hand on him twice? Could Levi love someone who could easily be unfaithful, hurting the person they were supposed to love not only physically but emotionally as well?

When Levi got to the room he quickly closed the door, locking it behind him as he moved in front of the mirror. It was almost sickening what he saw, his eyes looking foreign to him, swollen and red. His cheek, just like his eyes were red and swollen, a discoloration of blue and purple starting to make its way across Levi's cheekbone. This was bad, people were going to ask questions and Levi wasn't one to lie; he hated liars. Levi lifted his cold fingers to touch his face, fingers brushing right under his eye where his cheekbone started. There was a defined circle of purple that was illuminated against his pale skin and he knew that there was no way that he would be able to hide this, even if he did have makeup it wouldn't do much.

"..Fuck.." Levi breathed to himself, his feet guiding him to his closet as he started to pick out what he was going to where to work. Levi couldn't help but want to blame himself, even if he hadn't anything wrong. He knew that Erwin had lost control, that it was the blondes fault for acting out like this.. yet Levi still couldn't help the voice in the back of his head that told him he was the reason for Erwin's actions; why he was cheating.. why he had hit him. Levi stopped looking in his closet, fingers lingering on the hangers as he let out a sigh, why out of all times was his insecurities telling him that he deserved the formulating bruise against on his face?

It took Levi longer to get ready, finally pulling a light blue button down from his closet and quickly putting it on, followed by dark grey pants and a matching suit jacket. He refused to look in the mirror, knowing that the bruise wasn't going to be getting any better. 

Levi's hand lingered on the doorknob, his movements hesitant as he opened the door, half expecting Erwin to still be there, but the house was empty and the silence made Levi feel cold and extremely vulnerable. Levi glanced at the silver watch on his wrist, knowing that he couldn't prolong the inevitable as he grabbed his phone that had fallen to the floor during the encounter. He didn't check it as he shoved it in his jacket pocket before heading towards the front door. There was nothing that he could do about the past, but Levi started to wonder just what he wanted in the future.

\-------------

"What.. the hell happened?!" Hange gasped as Levi walked into the backroom of the shop, an overly tired sigh falling from his lips as he sat down at his desk, immediately grabbing the pictures of Erwin and him, tossing them directly into the trash without saying a word. Levi didn't need to say anything because Hange was starting to put it all together and it didn't take them long before the silence in the air shifted and they started to get up from their seat. 

"No...Levi... Erwin didn't.." Hange's voice sounded so full of concern and Levi knew at that moment he couldn't deny any of it.

"He.." Levi began as he sighed and looked at his desk. "..I've never seen him like that," he almost whispered, a hand grabbing a hold of his drawer as he opened it, taking out his engagement ring and setting it in the middle of the desk. Part of him wanted to throw it away, knowing that that would probably be the easiest option for him.

"..Erwin looked through my phone and saw me messaging Eren about working tonight.." He muttered and shook his head. "All of the sudden he just... lost it." Levi couldn't even think of why Erwin would get so mad, the messages were professional, the messages meant nothing. 

So why?

Levi's voice was quiet, full of confusion as he tried to make sense of the whole situation, but the more he thought about it the more it hurt and the more complicated it became. "..And this.. all happened after he comes home from sleeping with someone else." Levi forced out a broken laugh, the bitterness evident in his voice. What gave him the fucking right?

Hange however, when Levi finally looked up at them, their eyes were still glued to the him and they walked over to him, one of their hands slowly reaching out to touch the bruise that was darkening. "..Please..please Levi, tell me you aren't going to stay with him," Their hand was warm and their voice comforting, and for a second it reminded him of his mother and he knew if she was still alive she would be saying the same thing.

"I.." Levi stopped himself and leaned into the others comforting touch for a brief moment. "I'm scared to be on my own," he admitted almost shamefully. 

Levi and Erwin had been together for years, they were together for about five years, graduating from college and getting jobs; to getting a house together and imagining their lives together as they grew old. But now, none of that mattered. Now he was expected to leave all of that behind and it terrified him. 

Hange finally broke the silence that seemed to have set in, their voice remaining calm although Levi could tell by the look in their eyes that they was furious. "Levi, you need to leave him.. that..what he didn't wasn't okay." Hange pulled their hand away, frowning as they turned around and grabbed a jacket from their desk. "It's almost 7, Eren should be here soon.. if you don't want to come out and see him perform you don't have to," they stated before giving the other a reassuring smile before dipping into the front of the store.

Levi knew for a fact that Hange was right; staying with Erwin was probably going to get him hurt again, both emotionally and physically. But leaving him was going to be one of hardest things that he would have to do. 

Grey eyes drifted to the silver ring, picking it up and putting it on his finger, holding it back to look at the band on his wedding finger. The band was beautiful, but it didn't feel right wearing it now. Levi could still vividly remember the day that the both of them picked their rings out. Both of them so eager, so happy to be taking the next step in their lives together.

Levi had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone enter the room, but when he heard a gasp fall from their lips, something in Levi's chest dropped into his stomach and Levi didn't know why he suddenly felt guilty for the other to see the band on his finger.

"Eren.." Levi muttered, dark locks falling into his face to block the bruise the best he could.

"I didn't know you were married," Eren stated flatly.

Levi looked up to meet green eyes and something in them seemed sad, and once again Levi felt like this was his fault, the hidden and unexplained pain behind Eren's eyes was his doing, it was his fault. Levi didn't quite understand why the other looked distraught, and by the look of Eren neither did he.

"I'm not.." Levi muttered, hesitant to explain the situation. He quickly took off the ring, setting it back down on the table.

Levi had almost thought that had been successful in hiding the the now deep purple bruise that was just above his cheek bone, but when Levi started to talk he saw Eren's body language change and he knew that Eren was catching on. 

"I'm engaged but.." Levi didn't really know how to finished that thought, but his eyes flickered up when he heard the other take a few steps forward, and Levi froze when the others hand reached out and slowly tucked the strands of black behind Levi's ear. "Who did this?" Eren asked quietly, though it was clear as day in Eren's voice that he was angry.

Levi winced, not out of pain but out of an ache in his chest.

"He didn't mean to.." Levi stated, and he knew that as soon as he defended Erwin's actions that it was a bad idea. Eren's whole body composure changed, his brows furrowing as if he was trying really hard to hold something back.

"That's not a fucking excuse," Eren retorted, and Levi had to wonder why a boy he had just met seemed so angry about something that didn't concern him.

There was an uncomfortable silence again and Eren's gaze dropped to the floor as he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry..I know I don't know you very well.. but.." Eren paused and clasped his own hands together as he mentally tried to think of the best way to say what was on his mind. "..I've seen how bad situations like this cant get...no one deserves to be treated like that." Eren shook his head slowly, letting his memory take him back to a past he had tried so hard to forget. Eren was grateful for the help his father gave him and he was lucky that his father didn't just run out on them. However, he would never forget the late night fights between his parents; the screaming and the 'accidents' that seemed to befall his mother. His childhood was built upon lies of a happy household when behind closed doors it was really the opposite. When his mother died of Lupus, Eren's father supposedly turned a new leaf. His father emerged himself in his company, building the hospital it was today; but that didn't mean that the past could be forgotten.

Eren snapped out of his own memory, wondering how long he had been silent for. "..You don't deserve to be hurt.." his voice was almost a whisper, and part of Eren wished that there was something that he could do. "I know I don't have any right to tell you..we just met for Christ's sake.. but Levi.." the way Eren said his name made Levi's heart drop into his stomach, it was like he could hear the concern and aching of Eren's own heart in the way he spoke his name.

Green eyes looked back at the raven and Eren slowly reached his hand out to graze against Levi's cheek, his warm fingertips tracing against the perfectly formed bruise. "You deserve to be happy and to always be treated with kindness." Eren's words were genuine, honest to the point where it almost scared Levi. How could almost a complete stranger be so kind to him; how could Eren show such sympathy?

The silence between them seemed to linger, Levi not knowing how to respond because in reality he was so surprised, he never saw someone care so much for someone he barely knew. "..You start soon," Levi finally spoke; his voice quiet yet audible between the two of them. "Go get ready, I'll be out in a second," he finished and when Eren finally pulled his hand away he felt the coldness return to his cheek and for a split second he craved the warmth that used to be there. 

But Eren nodded, taking a few steps back as he brushed himself off, eyes lingering on the shorter man for just a second before he picked his guitar back up and ducked into the front of the store.

"Fuck.." Levi breathed once he was finally alone, the pain in his heart starting to drown him. He needed a distraction, something to get his mind of the truth that his relationship was failing and he felt trapped. 

And as the music started to play and Levi heard the familiar strumming of Eren's guitar he knew that listening to Eren, for now, would be the perfect distraction.


	6. Hello Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friend makes an appearance after the show, and just what kind of trouble was he going to get Eren into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For this chapter it would be best to listen to the song, Widows Peak, I have no rights to this song, Odetta Hartman owns the rights.)
> 
> ENJOY!

"So you saw," Hange stated as she walked up to Eren who was getting ready on stage; maybe his grimace was too noticeable.

Eren stopped hooking the microphone up, letting his eyes look up at Hange as he let out a long sigh. "I did, but that was after I found out he was engaged too," he muttered, trying his best to not make it sound like he was so hurt. Eren just started working here, the last thing he needed was to get too emotionally wrapped up in somebody else's problems; he needed to fix his problems first.

Hange nodded, bending down to their knees so they were eye level with the brunette who seemed to be making himself busy by untangling the cords to the sound system and microphone. "He hasn't worn his ring in awhile. It's not by business to talk about his personal problems, but I can tell you that things aren't going well." They paused and pushed their glasses up, letting one of their hands reach out to ruffle the others hair which earned them a surprised, 'oof.' Hangeee could tell the other cared, hell by the way he sang his songs Hange knew that his heart was too big to handle and his soul tried to reach out to as many people as possible.

"It's not like I'm upset about the marriage..." Eren started, eyes searching Hange to try and see just what they was thinking. "I just.. I've seen abuse before and it..it makes me so angry to know that someone can just do that to another person, especially if they care about them." His words seemed rushed as if he was trying not to sound upset, his eyes drifting back to the ball of wires as he shrugged. "Sometimes I just care too much."

Hange only smiled, glad that their intuition was right about the boy. He was sweet, he cared. It was exactly what the shop needed, and if they was going to be honest with just themselves, Eren was something that Levi needed to. Now Hange wasn't a matchmaker, but something was telling them that just possibly, the two of them would be good for each other. Instead they only laughed, nodding as they pushed herself up from their knees. "You're a good kid Eren, the world needs more people like you,"they stated before giving him a quick salute as they headed off stage. "You're up in five."

The comment only made Eren sigh again as he gave up untangling the wired mess and stood up, unlocking his guitar case as he tuned his guitar, making some of the strings a bit tighter. Since Jean, Eren's been on a row with writing songs. He found it almost therapeutic and writing songs was one of the only ways he could truly get his feelings across.

Connie came up from behind the stage, leaning over to Eren as he finished fixing his guitar, his brow raising as he listened to Connie's request. "Well I've never serenaded someone I didn't have feelings for.. but if you want me to sing to her for you I will," he stated with a faint laugh. Connie was a sweet guy; he's only talked to him a few times since this was technically his second day, but he could tell the guy wasn't capable of any harm. "I'll give you my number after the show and you can give me the details," Eren offered and with that Connie bowed which amused Eren, and Eren pointed to the song he wanted Connie to play from his ipod. "Press play whenever you're ready."

As soon as the music started to play the cafe got quiet, people's heads turning in his direction as they stopped whatever conversations they were having prior to the music.

The beat was a bit different than his last song, but the lyrics had the same undertone of heartbreak, and Eren hoped that his message of feeling lost would get across.

"I wait for you on the widow's peak..  
"I peak over the tops of the trees.."  
"Out to the sea, watch the waves cap with white.."

"And I know you're not comin' home tonight

The tempo was still slow, the second verse leading into the poetry of what Eren wrote. The brunette looked into the crowd as he tried to get familiar with some of the faces hes seen before.

"...I pray for you on the widow's peak.."

Eren's chest tightened, his mind trailing back to idea him and Jean had about eventually getting married and even starting a family together. Those thoughts were just memories now, knowing that those ideas would never come true.

"I hold steadfast to my tired belief"  
"That the wind won't rip you overboard.."

"Still I scan for your body on the shore.."

Eren wondered when this sadness would turn to hate, when he could finally start to accept the fact that none of this was his fault, that Jean was the one who decided to ruin everything. Part of him also hope that people would be able to read in-between the lines and really see what this song was talking about. Betrayal.

It had been if Jean had died, and in Eren's mind the Jean that he knew, the man he fell in love with was dead. He no longer recognized the man he had lived with, the man he made love with..it was as if all that happiness died the moment Eren saw him with someone else. This was the part of the song that broke out into strings, the violin ripping through the lyrics.

I think of you on the widow's peak

My widow, I know it's gettin' bleak

But the ship is sinkin' in the stone..

I won't be yours anymore..

Oh I know...I won't be yours anymore

 

Eren felt his voice choke up, and when he sang the last verse his voice just cracked slightly from holding back tears, he couldn't make it routine that he cried each time he performed, what would the customers think?

There was a pause in the music as the song started to wrap up, the lyrics finishing off as the violin carried the rest of the song home. 

Eren scanned the room, his eyes finding Hange who seemed entranced by his words and he wondered if she was able to relate to the words. Their eyes seemed like they shined and he wondered if it was the reflection of their glasses or if they were tearing up. Eren always thought that his poetic songs were a bit harder to understand, but it looked like Hange understood it by their body language.

Green eyes finally met grey as th song came to a complete end, his chest seizing up as he saw Levi standing in the corner with an ice pack pressed against his face. How long had he been watching? Eren hoped, almost prayed that these lyrics would find Levi somehow, hoping the words laced around the shorter mans ears and stuck with him. No one should ever have to put up with being treated in such a way, but Eren knew from experience that it would always be one of the hardest things to do; to end a toxic relationship like that.

Being alone is scary, leaving someone hurts; but surviving..living.. that's what is most important.

Once again he hoped that the audience enjoyed the song, and before he knew it he started to hear clapping, green eyes darting up to see people smiling and even some seeming like the lyrics really made a difference to them. Even though both of his songs had been slow and sad, it seemed that the customers liked listening, and that's the only thing that Eren worried and cared about at the moment. If he was making a difference; he was happy.

 

Eren's face started to flushed the longer they all started to clap, and he had to put his guitar down and quickly walk off stage before he died from embarrassment.

"Once again you stole the crowd with that beautiful voice of yours," Hange spoke as they pulled the boy into a surprising hug, Eren letting out a breath of air as Hange squeezed him just a bit to tight. 

"You're gonna kill him," Levi muttered as he set the ice pack down, crossing his arms as he leaned again the cafe's counter. "..You did good kid." He spoke and averted his gaze, and Eren would have liked to think it was because Levi got a bit bashful, even if it was only hopeful thinking.

Once Hange finally released him from the death grip he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you.. I promise not all my songs are depressing, but.." he trailed off, stopping his train of thought before he could finished because no one needed to hear him bitch about his depressing personal life.

"Well the audience seemed to love it, so keep going with what you thinks best!" And really, Hange was far too excited about all of this, and Eren had to question just how much caffeine they took each day; probably a lethal amount.

Eren could feel the back of his neck heat up and it wasn't long until his ears started to get hot as well. "Oh guys stop.." he muttered, waving them off as if he was shooing away the compliments. He was about to say something else when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around he saw a familiar face that he didn't think he'd see for a really long time.

"Armin?! What are you doing back from England? School's still in session.." Eren trailed off, his eyes lighting up like the sun as he pulled the small blonde into a tight hug. The blonde on the other hand could only chuckle, his laughter being muffled by Eren's shirt as the brunette didn't want to let go.

"I finished classes a bit early," Armin stated once Eren finally let go, his bright blue eyes scanning his best friend and then glancing over at Hange and Levi who had begun to talk to each other.

"When did you start working here? And what about the hospital?"

\----------------------------------------

After three cups of coffee and a lot of explaining, Armin looked like a very pissed off fairy, his face red and brows furrowed underneath his blonde bowl cut. "I cant believe him!" He shouted. "When I left you two were talking about marriage.. and now.." Armin trailed off as a frown fell to his features and Eren couldn't help but feel guilty for making his friend so upset. Armin usually had a cool temper, but it seemed like when it came to his friends, Armin was pretty protective; it was cute. 

"..I know, it sucks but.. I'm doing okay. I really like it here and the people are really nice," Eren explained and turned to look at Hange and Levi who were making drinks and slowly closing up the cafe. To. be honest, Eren was finally starting to feel like himself again, the music giving him a way to express his emotions, and the cafe making him feel comfortable and validated for feeling upset.

"The short one," Armin muttered and let his head rest in his hand as he took his last sip of coffee, "Do you like him?" the blonde finished, only to laugh when he saw Eren get so red he thought he was going to melt. Armin was really only half teasing Eren, knowing that it would lighten the mood to poke fun at him. However, when he saw Eren get so flustered, so easily.. it started to make Armin wonder if maybe his intuition was right.

"No no no.." Eren started, shaking his hands as he cleared his throat. "Levi's a bit rough around the edges but he's a good guy. He's going through a rough time so I just feel like we can relate to each other.." Eren's voice trailed off as he preoccupied himself with finishing his own cup of coffee, feeling completely embarrassed by his friends remark. It was too early for Eren to be thinking about other people, especially when it has only been a few weeks, and especially if it was about someone who was having similar problems as him.

Armin just hummed to himself as if he was deep in thought, head tilting to the side in his hand as he watched his friend, knowing that this was going to be an amusing next few months. "Your eyes shine when you look at him, just like they did when you looked at Jean." Armin's words must have been like a shot to the heart because Eren started choking on the remaining sip of coffee he had and he quickly pushed himself up from the chair and shook his head.

"He's a friend," he fumbled and pushed the chair into the table. Was Armin teasing him? Was he trying to make Eren in to embarrassed mess? Because if so then the blonde was doing a fabulous job.

"..Anyways, the cafe's closing and I should help clean up," Eren suggested which made Armin nod as he got up and tossed his cup in the garbage. "Since I'm home now why don't you come over when you're free? We still have a lot of catching up to do," the blonde spoke with a somewhat innocent smile that Eren didn't trust, but he nodded in agreement as he walked Armin to the door. "You're scarier than you look," Eren joked as he opened the door for Armin, the short boy only grinning and giving a slight shrug. "I can't always look this cute."

"Goodbye, Armin." Eren sighed with a smile, closing the door behind him as he let out a sigh of relief. That friend of his was going to kill him one day, but in all honesty it was so good to see him. With Armin being across seas finishing up his doctorate, Eren really didn't have any close friends to turn to in a rough time like this. Of course, Mikasa was his friend, but she was also his sister which made things sort of weird sometimes. She was a great listener, but sometimes she acted too much like their mom.

"Who was that?" Eren turned around to see Levi with a bandanna over his hair and his apron tied around his face and the brunette couldn't help but find it somewhat humorous to see the other look so domestic. "ha.. he's my best friend from elementary school, he's back from school in England," Eren explained as he contained his laugh and went behind the counter to help clean up. Even if he was only working part-time, it didn't seem right to not hope the two of them close up shop. Like they said, this place was like a family, and what kind of person would Eren be if he didn't contribute?

"I see.." Levi muttered as he went back to cleaning the coffee machines, his back turned towards Eren. And.. part of him couldn't help but feel like Levi was somewhat annoyed by Armin and Eren's interaction. Maybe they were too loud? Nonetheless, Eren couldn't think too much about it; both of them were struggling right now.


	7. Give It One Last Shot

It had been almost a week since Levi last heard from Erwin. Six days exactly since Erwin laid a hand on him, and Levi almost expected the other to never come back. Mainly because neither one of them had reached out to one another, but if it was up to Levi, Erwin would have all of his shit by thee side of the road. So when he heard the front door to his house open, Levi looked up questionably from the book he was reading, and his eyes widened when he saw Erwin step through the door.

The bruise on Levi's cheek wasn't as visible anymore, and the color had turned from purple and blue to a dark shade of yellow. To be honest it looked gross, but that just meant that it was healing and Levi couldn't wait for it to be gone. Levi didn't think Erwin expected him to be home, because when the larger man looked up and saw that Levi was home, he hesitated before taking his shoes off and fully walking inside.

"I thought you weren't going to come back." Levi stated as he cut through the awkward silence. They needed to talk; not only about what had happened, but about the future. Levi still wasn't sure what he wanted to do, part of him wanted to leave, knowing that Erwin could repeat that incident whenever he wanted. But.. there was also a small part of him that ached to stay, to work through what he had with Erwin. He had built up too much here to just throw it away. Both Hange and Eren had bugged him to just end it, and he knew they were only pestering him because they were being good friends.. but- Levi didn't know, he just hated change. If he decided to leave, that meant that he would be tossing his home away, tossing five years away.. and could Levi really do that?

"..I see," Erwin muttered- his voice sounding rough and Levi wondered where he had been this whole time, but if he was smart he wouldn't ask. From the look of his wrinkled clothes and the bags under his eyes, it was evident that Erwin hadn't been sleeping, but was Levi supposed to have pity on him?

Sure, Levi was curious, but he knew it would be best not to know where he had been, or who he had been doing. Though, Levi had an imaginative mind, and if he let it wander, he wouldn't be happy with the outcome.

"I came home with the intention of wanting to work things out.." Erwin started as he set his coat over the chair and walked into the living room, sitting in a chair across from Levi. There were a lot of things that they needed to work through if they wanted to get through this relationship, but were either of them dedicated to giving it a shot?

Levi was actually a bit surprised. Was Erwin going to straighten up his act and go back to being faithful? Or did the other expect him to be okay with him sleeping around with multiple people?

"Did you now?" Levi spoke, saving the spot in his book before putting it to the side as he turned his body towards Erwin. "Part of me is tired of trying, Erwin." Levi stated honestly, rubbing his hand up his undercut as he let out a sigh. This was just.. so tiring, was their ever going to be a time where a relationship wasn't going to be exhausting. "There's no denying the fact you've been cheating. You're a terrible liar and even worse at trying to cover them up," Levi explained and crossed his legs. "But.. we've worked so hard on this relationship.. we've both invested so much time into our future.. I don't just want to throw it away." Levi stopped once he realized he was beginning to rant, and by the time he finished talking he knew that he would be willing to give Erwin another chance.

Levi could already imagine the anger in Hange and Eren's eyes, and there was no doubt in his mind that they would both tell him that he was stupid or making a terrible mistake, but he was weak and he couldn't just throw something away before trying to fight for it.

"..I haven't been treating you right.. and I haven't been respecting our relationship the way I should.." Erwin paused, clasping his hands together as his eyes remained focused on the floor, the tension in the room starting to rise. "..And I never should have hit you.. I don't.. I don't know what came over me." The blondes voice was shaky, his eyes finally lifting up to look at Levi, who brought his own pale hand up to touch his bruise. "..I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." Levi responded almost immediately and let out a frustrated sigh, uncrossing his legs to stand up and walk over to the other, kneeling in front of Erwin. "If I'm going to give you one last chance, you have to promise me two things," Levi muttered and he knew that this really wasn't asking for much. If Erwin really wanted to fight for this relationship, keeping these two promises shouldn't be that hard. "One, you have to be faithful. I have never cheated on you, and I don't plan to. And Second, you will never, ever lay a hand on me again." In Levi's mind these were basic things that would be required in any relationship, and it was disappointing that he had to clarify them. Levi should have taken that as a warning.

"And I mean it when I say don't touch me." Levi spoke, brow furrowing together as he caught Erwin's gaze. "If you want a kiss, you ask. If you want to share the bed, you ask. Don't ever assume I'm okay with you touching me ever again."

The room went silent once more, and Erwin looked like he was seriously thinking things over. Was it really too much to ask? Was Erwin that desperate to get laid that he would fuck anything that asked him to? The longer the blonde remained silent, the more irritated Levi got, and he was just about to get up and leave when Erwin finally responded.

"Agreed." Erwin spoke, letting his hand reach out to brush against Levi's cheek and the raven couldn't help but flinch as the other touched him.

"You didn't ask." Levi muttered, voice cold as he leaned back from Erwins hand. Levi could see the hurt behind Erwins eyes as the blonde retracted his hand, but Levi didn't feel bad about it. If Erwin wanted Levi to stay, he needed to keep those rules in check.

"..It's.. gonna take time to repair our relationship.. but if you're willing to try one last time so am I," Levi muttered as he stood up and stretched, his feet carrying him back to the couch as he picked up his book. "..Don't expect me to act the way I did before I realized you were cheating.. and don't think that I'm just going to forget what you did to me." Levi paused, opening his book and glanced up at his fiancé with a frown. "It's going to take time for me to be okay with you touching me." It seemed rational and it was only fair that Erwin respected his wishes and didn't try to pressure Levi into anything he wasn't ready for.

"I understand," Erwin spoke as he stood up from the chair, walking back towards the kitchen as he started to occupy himself with making dinner for the both of them.

The tension wasn't as intense as it used to be, and the silence was slowly starting to become comfortable. However, Levi still felt some sort of pit in his stomach that was telling him to run for the hills.


	8. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes!!  
> What happens when someone visits the cafe that turns out to reveal the hidden meaning behind Erwin's intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In the second part of the chapter when Eren sings, I suggest listening to Love Like Ghosts, by Lord Huron. Again, I own nothing of the song. Enjoy!)

It had been three weeks since Levi told Eren and Hange that he would be giving Erwin one more chance, and Eren would be lying if he said that he wasn't livid. Eren told himself that the reason why he was so upset was because Levi was a a good person and deserved to be treated with respect. Through the weeks that Eren's worked there he was proud to say that Hange and Levi had become good friends of his. 

Hange had their moments where they'd go off on tangents about new formulas for drinks, and Levi and Eren would just pretend to listen as they discussed songs for Eren to sing each week. The three of them got in the habit of spending nights together on Fridays, and for the past week or so Eren's been asked to come in on Saturdays too because they've been so busy. The songs became less depressing the longer he worked there, and Eren began something of a celebrity at the coffee shop when he preformed. He was happy to say that he was growing as a person and working here was slowly healing his heart.

That's what lead Eren to staring at his closet with tired eyes, letting out a sigh as he tried to figure out what he was going to wear tonight. He had just gotten a text from Hange asking him to come in, stating that people have already asked if Eren was going to be there. It was sweet really, and Eren was glad that people enjoyed his music. However, the hospital has been busy these past few weeks and Eren felt completely drained. Between late nights at the hospital Monday through Thrusday, and half of his weekend packed with the coffee shop, Eren didn't really have any down time to himself.

Nonetheless, he pulled out a navy blue long sleeve v-neck, taking off his original shirt to replace it with the blue one. Eren ignored the feeling in his chest as he thought about seeing Levi, suggesting to himself that it was because he wanted to know how things were going with Erwin. Eren was just being a good friend, and it was normal to worry about your friend..right? Who would't be worried if their friend was still engaged to a cheating ass.

As Eren changed his pants and tugged on a pair of brown boots, he grabbed the keys to his car along with a jacket and guitar case and set out to the cafe. He didn't mind if he got their early, he would want to get some coffee before the show anyways.

\-----------------------------------------

"You look like shit," Levi stated as Eren walked into the back room, tired green eyes glaring at the raven as Levi let out an amused snort. After a few weeks of working there, Eren had been able to read through Levi's curt words, knowing that for the most part, Levi cared.

"The hospitals been busy," Eren stated with a grimace, shaking his coat off and hanging it up alongside the others as he rubbed his eyes. "I just need some coffee and I'll be fine," he admitted before sitting down across from Levi who seemed to be reading a book instead of actually working. 

"Do you ever work, or do you just let Hange to all the heavy lifting?" Eren teased as he rested his back against the cushioned chair, his head falling back as he stretched his neck. Eren could hear a smirk in the others voice as he replied alongside a 'tsk,' which Levi did quite often.

"I'm on my break, brat. And for your information, I handle all the legalities and business aspects; Hange is the more sociable one." Levi admitted as he set his book down and glanced at the other with a puzzled look as Eren still had his head handing backwards on the chair. "What the fuck are you doing?" Levi asked as Eren finally lifted his head and offered the raven a shrug.

"I was stretching my neck," Eren replied as he let out a chuckle, Eren realizing that the look on Levi's confused face was a tad more cute that it really should be.

"Hey, if you two are done flirting can we please get ready for Eren to perform?" Hange asked as they had been leaning against the doorway, a playful smile on their face as they relished in the embarrassed looks that she got from both Eren and Levi. The both of them were in such denial about any of their feelings that Hange couldn't help but tease them whenever they could. Then again, Hange mostly relied on their intuition, and it was telling them that Eren and Levi liked each other more than typical friends did.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Eren muttered as he quickly got up, dodging Levi's glance as he walked up to Hange, nudging them in their side playfully before saying something to them under his breath so Levi couldn't hear. "You're a jerk," He muttered to them, and Hange didn't even think twice before ruffling his hair, which became a habit of theirs.

\------------------------------------------

"So tell me," Hange started as Eren hooked up the microphone and handed Connie his ipod, pointing to the song to play before turning back to Hange with a pout. "Are you still in denial, Eren?" 

Eren only sighed, rolling his eyes at them before taking his guitar out of his case and sitting down on the stool as he tuned it, making sure that everything was ready to go. "I'm not replying to that because there is no denial," Eren replied and shrugged off the feeling in his chest that made him want to second guess everything. "Either way, I have to start my show.." He began, which made Hange give him a quick apology along with a chuckle as they headed off the stage and went back to making drinks.

The lights in the place started to dim, an effect that Levi and Eren had discussed to get the audience's attention right before Eren started singing. It turned out to be a good idea because Eren watched as people stopped talking and turned their attention to him instead.

The music started to play and Eren had to mentally pat himself on the back because this song really was a good choice.

"Yes I know that love is like ghosts..."  
"Oh, few have seen it, but everybody talks,"  
"Spirits follow everywhere I go.."

 

Eren could feel the mood shift as he started to sing, the atmosphere shifting around the lyrics, the audience's attention completely locked on Eren's every word.

"Oh they sing all day and they haunt me in the night.."  
"Oh they sing all day and they haunt me in the night...."

Eren had to tell himself that this song was more about losing the person that he loved, it was building from that and acknowledging that fact that hurting was okay; that he was going to survive this, even if it was hard right now.

"Yes I know that love is like ghosts..."  
"Oh, and what ain't living can never really die,"  
"You don't want me baby please don't lie.."  
"Oh but if you're leaving, I gotta know why..."  
"I said if you're leaving, I gotta know why.."  
"Oh I sing all day and I love you through the night."

 

Eren wrote this song once he started to feel more confident in the fact that he was going to be okay without Jean. It still hurt, and yes he had to change his life drastically after kicking him out and adjusting to sleeping alone. But now.. now he was able to live with it. He didn't forgive Jean, but he also knew that he could learn from this, grow and change in a better way. And in some aspect, that was enough for Eren.

The be a top the song picked up, the instruments in the background making a chorus that fit so well with the lyrics it made Eren's heart dance.

"Yes I know that love is like ghosts,"  
"Oh and the moonlight baby shows you whats real .."  
"There ain't a language for the things I feel.."  
"And if I can't have you then no one ever will,"  
"Oh, if I can't have you then no one ever will.."

Eren made the stupid choice of letting his eyes wander across the room, and when his eyes locked onto Levi's as he sand the last lyric of the verse he quickly averted his eyes and looked anywhere but in his direction. There was a aching in his heart when he looked at Levi, and Eren didn't understand it and even if he did, he would ignore it until it went away. They were friends who cared about each other well being, even if that meant pushing down whatever feelings that started to bubble up in his chest.

"I don't feel it till it hurts sometimes.."  
"Oh go on baby, hurt me tonight.."  
"I want ours to be an endless song,"  
"Baby in my eyes you do no wrong.."

 

Erens attention was so focused on not looking at Levi and trying to capture the rest of the audience that he didn't notice that someone else entered the cafe. And he also didn't realize that the person who entered wrapped a loose arm around Levi and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I don't feel it till it hurts sometimes,"  
"So go on baby hurt me tonight..."  
"All the spirits that I know I saw.."  
"Do you see no ghost in me at all,"

The song was coming to close and Eren knew that he had to find a quick exucse to tell Levi as to why he refused to look at him during the show; that was if Levi even noticed it (and hopefully he didn't.)

"Oh I sing all day and I love you through the night.."  
"Oh I sing all day and I love you through the night.."  
"Oh I sing all day and I love you through the night.."  
"Oh I sing all day and I love you through the night...."

Eren drew out the last note, the music dissipating into the crowd as the song ended, and as soon as he stopped singing the people in the cafe started clapping, a few of them whistling which made Eren flush. He really was thankful that his music seemed to resonate with the crowd, and if it brought them happiness then it brought him happiness too.

 

The brunette quickly gathered his things before heading off the stage, his eyes searching for Hange who usually greeted him with a compliment and a head pat. However, what he saw instead was something that he didn't think he'd hate to see so much. Beside Levi there was a rather large blonde haired man, an arm of his wrapped around Levi and Eren only had to guess that it was Erwin. 

Eren felt rage at first, and he held himself back from walking up and saying something to the man. After all the shit he put Levi through.. Eren was just still surprised that the raven gave him another chance. If it had been Jean, Eren would have laughed in his face and told him to get bent. But.. that was Eren, he was a bit head strong and stubborn.

"Oh Eren.." Levi spoke as he saw the brunette walk up, and unconsciously he shrugged Erwin's arm off of him and walked up to the boy with crossed arms. "..You haven't met Erwin yet... Erwin, this is Eren. He's the boy that's been singing for us, and bringing in all the new business." Levi glanced from Eren to Erwin and must have felt the tension increase in the air because he cleared his throat and let out a forced chuckle. 

"Pleasure," Erwin spoke first, a fake smile falling from his lips as he extended a hand out to shake, which made Eren feel like he was obligated to shake it back. 

"No really, it's all mine." He spoke, though his voice was flat and the words really held no meaning against them. Eren didn't want to be here any longer than he had to, and if he didn't make an excuse as to why he had to leave he'd be stuck here with Erwin and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Oh Eren, I have to go get some paperwork that Erwin needs to mail, can you just maybe show him around?" Levi asked, leaving before Eren had the chance to say no and now he was stuck in a situation that he not only hated, but one that made him extremely uncomfortable. Eren took a mental note to kick Levi in the shin and tell him he owed him big time.

"I-.." Eren muttered, his lips parting as if he was going to say something else, but sighed instead; rubbing the back of his neck as he turned towards Erwin, a clear grimace on his face.

"Levi tells me you're quite talented. I only heard the ending of the song, but you have a wonderful voice." Erwin's eyes seemed to scan over Eren and it made the brunettes skin crawl. Something wasn't right in Erwin's tone and Eren's head was telling him to leave.

"Thanks." He replied, eyes averting to the cafe where there were still countless people having conversations and sipping at their drinks. Eren didn't even realize that the blonde had stepped closer until he felt a rough hand on his forearm, and Eren's eyes immediately went to Erwin, brows furrowed as he began to pull away.

"How old are you anyway? Levi never mentioned it, and you're skins far too soft to be any older than 18."

Now just what the fuck was this guy trying to accomplish? Eren scoffed and ripped his arm from the mans grip, his eyes sending daggers towards the blonde. To be honest, Eren wasn't even surprised that something like this would happen. Erwin already sounded like trash and this encounter just confirmed it.

"Although it's none of your business, I'm 22." Eren muttered through gritted teeth, hoping that at any moment Levi would return so that he could go home.

The blonde had the audacity to laugh. The chuckle sounded like it came from the pit of Erwins stomach, and the blonde shook his head as he watched the other. "22, that's still pretty young, Levi and I are about 8 years older than you," Erwin spoke, taking a step further as he leaned down to whisper in Eren's ear. 

"I saw the way you looked at him, and believe me- if I could I'd have my way with you instead," he whispered, lips ghosting past Eren's ear and the feeling made Eren so sick to his stomach that he wanted to vomit. Every fiber in his body was screaming to push him away, to dart into the back room and leave, yet Levi told him to wait-and he couldn't just ignore what Levi asked him to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're engaged to him; you shouldn't be talking to other people like that," Eren defended, his green eyes going dark as he backed away. His stomach did flips and his heart was throbbing in his chest. "..Either way I think you should-"

Eren was cut off by Levi who started talking to Hange rather loudly before walking up to them, Levi offering Eren the smallest of smiles before thanking him. "Thanks for keeping him company, you can head home."

Eren hesitated, looking at Levi for a moment before nodding and patting him on the shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything," Eren muttered before finally disappearing into the back room. Thank god Levi didn't witness any of that; though part of Eren was telling himself that he needed to tell Levi what Erwin did.

Little did Eren or Erwin know that Levi had witnessed the whole thing and knew exactly what kind of person Erwin was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF.  
> I didn't mean for Erwin to do that, but as I was writing it I kind of felt like this would make everyone irritated, so I thought WHY NOT.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far, the next chapter is going focus more on the tension between Levi and Eren... stay tuned!


	9. We Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple celebration turns for the semi-worst as both Levi and Eren come face to face with feelings they've been hiding for months.

This is the time to celebrate! Come on guys, you all are never fun." Hange sat at an empty chair, head in their hands as they pouted, eyes darting from Levi to Eren who seemed less than amused in their current situation. 

"There really is no reason why we need to go out," Eren muttered as he gathered his guitar case and coat, shaking his head at the very thought of going out at a time like this. They had just finished closing up the shop, and with it being almost ten, all Eren wanted to do was go home and watch Tv; definitely not go out for drinks. 

"Oh come on! Its been 6 months since you've worked here, you have to celebrate that," Hange retorted and frowned as they shifted hteir eyes towards Levi who seemed to be in the same boat as Eren, it had been a busy Friday night and all of them were probably exhausted. Leave it to Hange to want to continue the night with drinks and music. 

"I'm with Eren on this one," Levi began to agree, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned against the counter, knowing that saying no and actually convincing Hange not to go out was going to be harder than he thought.

\-------------------------------------------

"Explain to me how we let her convince us to go out," Eren muttered as Hange parked the car in front of 'Lu's Night Club,' a place that was notorious for cheap drinks and loud music.

Levi just let out an non-amused sigh and opened the door once the car was parked. "To be honest with you, I have no fucking clue." They had argued back at the cafe for what seemed like an hour, Hange complaining that the two of them acted like elderly men and that they needed to 'embrace' their youth, although they both seemed rather unaffected by the comment. Before Levi knew it, they were all headed towards Hange's car and they somehow ended up here.

When they all finally got out of the car, Hange let out an excited cheer and wrapped an around around each of the boys shoulders. "Don't look so glum guys, it's not even eleven. First round in on me," they stated and lead both of them towards the entrance of the club which only could be described in one word; shady.

The music was far too loud, and by the time the three of them made their way to the bar Eren was already hot, Levi was annoyed, and Hange somehow already had a drink in their hand. "Three Mind Erasers, please." Hange called to the bartender, who noded and quickly began working on their drinks. Just the name of the drink had the other two men groaning.

"To Eren!" Hange shouted as they took the three shots, distributing them between the three of them before cheering. How Hange was able to finish their drink and down the shot in what seemed like only a few seconds was a shock to both Levi and Eren.

The shot tasted like burnt coffee with a hint of lime and carbonation. It really wasn't a good mix in Eren's book, but the stinging of the vodka lingered in his throat and he wasn't ready for the next shot that Hange shoved in his hand. "Wait, I thought you were getting the first round, where did this come from?"

"Me," Levi stated as he raised his own shot glass, knowing that it would be easier to go with the flow that was his friend Hange and indulge them this once. The shop had been getting busier, Eren's entertainment making Friday nights packed and Levi knew that the three of them did need a break. Levi guessed it would be okay to let loose and just enjoy the night once in a while. Plus, it was an excuse for him not to go home to Erwin. He hadn't brought up the fact that he saw Erwin with Eren, and he wasn't going to let them know about it either. Levi was only mad at himself, letting his foolish hope get in the way of what he knew in his gut. Erwin wasn't who he used to be, and Eren was innocently getting mixed up in it all. 

"You've turned on me," Eren spoke with a faint smile before taking the shot, a grimace falling to his face as he tasted an overly sweet liquor that reminded him of cough medicine and warm rum invading his mouth. Weren't they not supposed to mix liquors together? This in its entirety wasn't a good idea. They hadn't even been there twenty minutes and Eren was already downing a second shot, needless to say he didn't handle his liquor well.

Levi just shrugged as he leaned against the bar, Hange grinning like an idiot as they patted Levi on the shoulder. Why did Eren suddenly think that instead of being a fool, Hange was actually a criminal mastermind?

"I have turned him against you, c'mon Eren just enjoy the night!" Hange seemed to not hold their liquor that well as their cheeks were already flushed after two shots, and Eren only shook his head as he let out a faint laugh, finally caving as he threw both of his hands up in the air. Either it was that or Hange someone sneaked a few more shots in them without Eren realizing.

"What the hell, I don't have to be at the hospital tomorrow," He agreed and flagged down the bartender for another round. "You'll be keeping your car here Hange, you're already intoxicated." Eren sighed and ignored their rant about how Eren needed to let loose and stop being so uptight. But uptight was how he was successfully dealing with things. It was how he was able to finally get over Jean, and it was how he had triumphantly tucked his growing feelings for his short and temperamental boss. It was how Eren was able to juggle his work and personally life without fumbling and falling to the ground.

"It really is easier if you didn't fight them," Levi chuckled as he patted Eren on the shoulder, his face warming up with the help of the alcohol. Levi definitely wasn't a lightweight, but it definitely had been a while since he'd actually drank. Once the bartender finished the drinks and Eren tossed him a twenty, Levi held up his shot as he tilted his head to the side. "Thank you for enriching us with your music, Eren. You really do have an amazing talent," the raven muttered before tossing the shot down with ease. He rarely ever complimented anyone, so he hoped that the brat would cherish it.

Eren flushed a light pink as he listened to Levi, surprised that the guy actually complimented him. Sure, Levi's made comments about how Eren's music 'wasn't bad,' and how it, 'wasn't distasteful,' but the brunette couldn't recall Levi ever actually saying he liked his music. "Wow, what a rare sight to see Levi actually being nice?" Eren retorted with a laugh and took his shot as well.

At some point during all of this, Hange had disappeared into the crowd like dust, leaving the two of them to only hope that they didn't do anything too reckless. Hange definitely wasn't stupid, but they also didn't technically know what boundaries were, and that's what left the two of them just a little worried. Levi had told Eren that Hange could take care of themselves, but nonetheless Eren was still left a bit worried.

Four shots later and the both of them felt light and warm, their cheeks dusted with pink and red hues; though both of them would say it was because of how hot it was with the club being so crowded. Besides, neither one of them had been to a club in what seemed like ages, so the both of them weren't used to the heavy sounds of music, and the hot air of crowded bodies.

"Dance?" Levi muttered, breaking the silence between them as he looked at Eren who had a new drink in his hand and a straw in his mouth. Levi rarely ever danced; like ever. The last time the raven actually did was at Petra's wedding and that was only because he was intoxicated and Petra had demanded it as a wedding gift. So the fact that he was suggesting it now? Well- it was completely foreign to him.

The brunette seemed to be taken by surprise as his eyes darted to Levi, his pupils already dilated as he let the straw fall out of his mouth. "Did I just hear you correctly?" Eren spoke with a raised brow and an amused smirk on his face. It wasn't like Eren was going to foolishly deny an opportunity like that, but his body was telling him that it might not be the best idea considering how packed the dance floor was. Just the image alone of the two of them close made Eren's chest heavy.

The raven only rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up from the bar's counter and grabbed a hold of the brunette's wrist, to which Eren set his almost empty drink down and followed Levi through the crowd. Levi really couldn't make sense of what he was doing either, half of him knowing he was doing it because it's what his body craved, and another part of him curious to know if his suspicions of the other were true. It wasn't like he was a complete idiot, but his insecurities always got the better of him. Sure, Levi caught glances, but he kept telling himself it was because Eren was overly worried about him and Erwins predicament.

So they weaved their way through the crowd, Levi only stopping in the middle to turn around and face Eren, his grey eyes meeting green ones which looked confused, hopeful, and just a tad worried. Just what was the brat thinking to make him look like that?

The music blended into another song, the familiar Latch by Disclosure coming on and Levi only had to laugh to himself because really, whoever was in charge of the music had well; good taste for this particular moment.

"You lift my heart up,"  
"When the rest of me is down.."  
"You, you enchant me, even when you're not around.."  
"If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down.."

Eren obviously knew what the song was because Levi could have sworn that the pink hue in the brunette's cheeks got darker and Eren's body began to tense up as green eyes searched the crowd. It was clear that Eren was nervous, though Levi wasn't going to deny the fact that he was too. He hadn't danced in ages, and to dance with Eren? His stomach suddenly started to form into knots.

"Are you going to dance or just stand there like a statue?" Levi spoke as he stood in his tip toes in order for the taller boy to hear him, green eyes glancing down at Levi with hesitancy behind them. It was as if the boy was worried about the distance between them and the situation in it's entirety, and blame it on the alcohol, but Levi wanted to see just how far he could go.

"I'm latching on babe,"  
"Now I know what I have found.." 

Levi didn't hesitate any further before reaching his hand out and grabbing Eren by the wrist, placing the boys hand on his hip as he stepped closer, grey eyes looming up to look at the boy who seemed to just get more flustered. "Just dance with me, brat." He muttered as he let his own hands roam out to wrap around Eren's neck as he started to sway his hips to the music, his left hand roaming down to rest on Eren's chest, right above his heart and god the kids chest was pounding. Was Eren really this nervous dancing with him?

I think we're close enough..

"I wanna lock in your love.."  
"I think we're close enough.."  
"Could I lock in your love, baby?..."

The way Levi was acting was completely foreign to Eren, his brain going completely blank as the other moved his hand to rest on Levi's hip, and when the raven stepped even closer to where their chests where almost touching, Eren felt like he was going to die from cardiac arrest; just what was Levi doing? Was this okay? Was this something that Levi wanted? How was Eren even supposed to start processing all of this?

 

But with the music filling his ears, and the alcohol seeping in to block his normal judgement, Eren felt his barriers break down as he started to sway in rhythm to Levi, his hands tightening their grip on Levi's rather slim hips and at this rate Eren knew that he was going to be done for. 

"Now I got you in my space.."  
"I won't let go of you,"  
"Got you shackled in my embrace.."  
"I'm latching on to you.."

The both of them with the mixture of alcohol and the deafening sound of the music had them pressing closer as more bodies piled onto the dance floor, neither one of them making direct eye contact as the tension on between them started to increase. Eren felt like it was just him at first, his self control starting to diminish the longer his hands remained on Levi's waist, and when the raven voluntarily pulled Eren closer he just about lost his mind.  
"Now I got you in my space,"  
"I won't let go of you.."  
"Got you shackled in my embrace,"  
"I'm latching on to you.."

Levi knew what he was doing, but he kept telling himself that it was the alcohol and pure curiosity that drove him towards his actions. Not the beating in his chest, and not the hope that started to well up in his chest that the other might be feeling the same way.

"I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch,"  
"Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch.."  
"How do you do it, you got me losing every breath..."  
"What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?.."

"Levi.." Erens voice was low, his head ducking down to whisper in Levi's ear and the hot breath of the brunette's made a shiver run down Levi's spine even though his body felt like it was going to combust. Just what was the kid thinking? And when Levi lifted his gaze to look at Eren he found himself mere inches from the others face, his green eyes looking brighter than ever, and Levi swore that he could see a whole forest trapped behind those eyes.

"I feel we're close enough.."  
"I wanna lock in your love.."  
"I think we're close enough,"  
"Could I lock in your love, baby?"

"Eren," Levi responded, not knowing how nervous his own voice sounded, but when he saw a smile creep up on Eren's face he knew that he must look as flustered and red as he felt. He wasn't sure when it started, the rapid thump in his chest whenever he looked at Eren. He couldn't remember how long he had been suppressing the urge to reach out and run his hands through those brown locks. Levi couldn't pin the exact time he knew but ignored the fact that he had feelings for this kid.

"I feel we're close enough.."  
"I wanna lock in your love,"  
"I think we're close enough.."  
"Could I lock in your love, baby?"

The two of them were practically nose to nose now, their breath mixed as the two of them both fought the urge to make a move first, the tension almost killing both of them. That's when Levi roamed his right hand up Eren's head, up to rest in those brunette locks and Levi never imagine that it would be so soft.

"Now I got you in my space,"  
"I won't let go of you.."  
"Got you shackled in my embrace,"  
"I'm latching on to you..""Now I got you in my space,"  
"I won't let go of you.."  
"Got you shackled in my embrace,"  
"I'm latching on to you."

Eren almost couldn't hold back a faint moan when the other's hand roamed into his hair, and Eren swore to himself that this wasn't fair, that this is what hell must be like because it was pure torture. It was almost completely destroying his heart to be so close to the person that made your soul feel complete, knowing that they belonged to someone else.

The brunette ducked his head down, letting out a shaky breath as he let his forehead rest against Levi's shoulder, knowing that what he just felt between them could never happen.  
"I'm latching on to you (I'm latching on to you).."  
"I won't let go of you (I won't let go),"  
"I'm latching on to you (I don't wanna let go).."  
"I won't let go of you (I won't let go, I won't let go).."

The song started to fade out as a more fast pace remix of New Rules came on by Dua Lipa, and the dance-floor suddenly became emerged with drunk girls who started singing along and Eren could only think that they were all thinking about problems of their own.

Levi was the one to break the contact between them, his body leaning backwards before stepping back, his eyes flickering up to look at Eren and then back down at the floor and Eren couldn't help but feel guilty for making things awkward. "..It's getting late, we should get going," Eren muttered finally, hesitating before pushing through the crowd towards the entrance and exit of the club; only hoping that the other was following behind.

 

'Idiot,' Levi thought to himself as he followed Eren through the crowd. grey orbs fixating on the others back as they made their way towards the exit of the club. He could tell by the end of the song that there was definitely something there, and it was Levi's fault for pushing the other to dance. Guilt, sadness, and the overwhelming feeling of hope flooded through him and the raven wasn't sure how he was supposed to process the emotions he's tried so hard to suppress. 

Both of them finally made it out, Eren preoccupying himself on his phone as he called for an Uber, only looking up to make sure that Levi was next to him and not someone else. "..The Uber should be here in about 2 minutes, it's just around the corner." He couldn't believe that he let himself get wrapped up in the moment. He completely tossed aside the boundaries he tried to hard to put up. And now? Now the tension between them was clear and Eren couldn't ignore it for much longer, if he did it was going to affect his work.

"Listen Eren.." Levi began, trying to think up the right words to say in order to make the other feel slightly better. The air between them was clouded with regret and Levi couldn't help but feel like he was to blame for it all. He shouldn't have pushed, he should have kept his curiosity at bay. But, as one would say, curiosity is what killed the cat.

 

"Don't worry about it," Eren quickly interjected, his hand coming up to stop the other as the brunette turned to give the man a forced smile. All he had to do was pretend that everything was fine, if he could just ignore the stinging in his heart and play it off as no big deal then the two of them would be fine.

Right?

"Besides, the Uber's here," Eren finished off as a black Toyota pulled up and asked if Eren was the one who called for an Uber. The brunette agreed and opened the door for Levi, waiting for the other to climb in before he did himself. "Would it be too much to have two destinations? I don't mind paying more," Eren spoke as he offered the driver an apologetic look. Luckily the driver was flexible and agreed, pulling away from the club and heading towards Eren's place first. 

To say in the least the car ride was brutal. The silence felt almost sharp; as if someone were to speak they'd get cut. When the car finally pulled up to Erens place, he felt relief flood through him as he knew he could finally escape the actions that took place a few minutes beforehand at the club. The brunette quickly got out, looking at Levi with a faint smile, "Let me know when you get home," he muttered before shutting the door. 

Stepping foot into his house made Eren feel like he could breathe again, the boy taking in a deep breath as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom, shedding off his clothes as he climbed into bed with only his boxers left on. He didn't care how he smelled, the alcohol and sweat sure to seep into his sheets. He's clean them in the morning, for now the only peace he knew he could find was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys must hate me! I'm sure you thought that this would be the chapter where they finally kiss or at least accept their feelings for one another. However! Both of them are respectful, and with Levi still engaged to Erwin, Eren knew that he couldn't do anything to a man whose still betrothed.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, I'm glad people are enjoying it!
> 
> Stay tuned because next chapter is going to be juicy.<3
> 
> (MUSIC ISNT MINE!!)


	10. Love Like Ghosts

Whatever that terrible, loud noise was that was emanating from his phone had to stop. Now. A groan fell from Eren's lips, his hand reaching out lazily to try and grab his phone, hands wrapping around the cold metal before tapping on the screen until the noise went away. His head was killing him and he didn't care what time it was he was definitely not, for any reason, getting out of bed for at least another ten minutes. He didn't want to know the time and he definitely didn't want to know why his phone was blowing up. However, as his phone rang once more Eren peeked one eye opened, cursing under his breath before bringing his phone to his face, noticing that he had around ten to fifteen new messages along with two missed calls from Mikasa. 

Ah, it was almost noon and he told her he would come sign some forms at the hospital.. oh well, the papers weren't going anywhere and neither was he. Thinking back to last night, Eren let out another groan and brought a hand up to his face in shame, just what was he thinking? He must have looked like some doe-eyed fool and Eren didn't even want to remember how painful last night was; too bad he didn't black out.

Removing his hand to open his phone, he had a few messages from Mikasa asking where he was which he would ignore until he showered and got dressed, but he found one message from a number he didn't have saved and three from Levi. He didn't even want to know what Levi messaged him, only thinking that it was him saying he was disgusted by last night and didn't want him around anymore. But.. if Eren's memory served him right.. it kind of seemed like Levi wanted the same thing, though both of them were intoxicated so maybe he was reading too much into it.

[3:39am] Eren...I'm sorry about tonight.. I didn't mean to.. never mind. -Levi

[4:10am] Scratch that, maybe we should talk. -Levi

[4:12am] Actually forget I said anything, can you play tonight? -Levi

[2:23am Unknown] I'm hoping that you actually get this message, I know you blocked my last number but Eren..it's been 6 months.. please can we talk? -Jean

Eren's heart dropped into his stomach, realizing that Jean had gotten a new number and still remembered his. He was too groggy and too tired to deal with any of that right now, leaving his phone on his bed as he turned around and got up, a hand running through his hair as he pushed himself up on his feet. The walk to the bathroom felt like an eternity, and by the time he turned the shower on and discarding the remaining clothes he had on he was ready to give up and just go back to bed.

But, thankfully he had enough resolve to get into the shower, and when he felt the hot water shoot down his back he felt blessed to have not given up. It was going to be a long day and Eren wasn't looking forward to going into the coffee shop tonight. 

It wasn't until he had gotten out of the shower and tossed on a pair of sweats and a shirt before he sat back down on his bed, grabbing his phone as he re-read through the messages. The brunette couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan, knowing that sooner or later he had to respond to not only Mikasa, but Levi and Jean as well. It was definitely not at the top of his to do list, but it was always better to just rip the band aid off.

[1:04pm To: Mikasa] I'm alive, just a tad hungover. No, I'm not coming into work today I feel like crap and I am not signing a million papers all day. -EJ

[1:07pm To: Mikasa] No, I don't care if dad gets angry I'll sign the papers next week. -EJ

Eren sighed, knowing that his sister would continue to nag him until she knew every detail as to why he wasn't coming in and why he was hungover, he loved her but Jesus was she suffocating sometimes.

[1:10pm To: Jean] I blocked your number because I was done with you Jean. You cheated, tore my life apart and I'm /finally/ in a good place. No I don't want to talk, and no things will never go back to how they were. -EJ

[1:12pm To: Jean] Lose my number. -EJ

Just typing a response back to Jean was exhausting and Eren hesitated only a few seconds before blocking and deleting Jean's number, clicking on Levi's messages and rereading them, his chest seizing up as he tried to translate just what he was trying to say.

[1:25pm To: Levi] I can come in tonight. I'll be there at 7. -EJ

Eren didn't have to go into too much detail other than that, the other probably wanted to forget about last night and if it made it easier on the both of them then Eren would gladly do so.

\-----------------------------------------

"Levi, get up." Erwin's voice rang in his ears and the raven only told him to nicely, 'shut the fuck up,' as he turned over in bed and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't until he heard his phone go off that he aimlessly searched for it between the sheets, only sighing when he found it, grabbing it and bringing it up to his face to see who it was. 

Eren.

Levi had a quick flashback of last night, remembering how they almost.. how.. Levi felt flustered and confused just thinking about it, and Levi definitely didn't want to know what he sent him if Eren was responding. Hesitantly, Levi opened the message to see how frank it had been, and that worried Levi more than a lengthy message would have. Was Eren pissed? Just what did he say to him? The raven searched through his previous messages, groaning to himself as he mentally called himself an idiot, tossing his phone against the mattress as he tucked himself back under the covers.

"Levi..it's almost two in the afternoon, you should get up," Erwin suggested again and this time Levi threw the closest thing to him which was a pillow that the blonde easily caught with a laugh. "C'mon, Maybe we can even.." Erwin suggested, the bed dipping as the bigger male knelt on the mattress, moving closer to Levi and only stopped when Levi whipped around and put a hand to his chest.

"Dont...touch me.." Levi muttered quietly as if he was almost begging. This wasn't the time to bring up Eren, or the fact that he saw Erwin get handsy with him.. he just.. couldn't deal with that right now. His head was throbbing and he desperately needed a shower. "..I'm getting in the shower; make some coffee." Levi's voice almost sounded like an order as he sat up, pushing himself off the bed as he headed towards the shower, turning it on and quickly discarding his clothes as he got under the warm water.

It wasn't that he was trying to avoid the subject, he really did need to talk to Erwin; he needed to decide if staying with him was the right option, and by the looks of it.. it really wasn't. His chest didn't feel like it was going to burst when he saw him, and he didn't even want to be touched by the blonde let alone marry him anymore. Everything had gotten so confusing, everything seemed to have started to fall apart the moment he met Eren. He couldn't blame the brunette though, Levi knew deep down that his relationship with Erwin was falling apart even before Hange had hired Eren. Eren was just..the final straw he needed, what he wanted; a reason to leave Erwin. 

Finally getting out of the shower, Erwin brought a cup of black coffee back into their room, setting it on the night stand before leaning on the doorway, his own cup in his hands as he watched Levi drop the towel and pick out what to wear. "You haven't let me touch you since we said we'd try again," the blonde finally spoke and instantly the air was filled with tension and the taller man knew that Levi didn't want to talk about it, but too bad because he did. "We're getting married Levi.. it's only natural that we.."

Erwin was cut off by Levi's sharp inhale, muttering a quiet 'stop,' as he put on a pair of boxers along with black pants and socks, eyes glued to his clothes as he got dressed. He definitely didn't want to talk about this right now but knowing Erwin, he wouldn't drop it until they did. "You.." Levi paused, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he chewed on his bottom lip. "...Erwin please.. let's not do this right now," he muttered; almost sounding defeated as he finished putting on a white t-shirt and grey cardigan. Please just let this one go, for once don't make this something that we need to talk about right now."

The blonde had other ideas as he set his coffee besides Levi's untouched cup, stepping forward until he was standing only a foot or so away from his fiance. "No, we're talking about this now. We /are/ getting married, and I can't be in a marriage where I can't touch my husband." Erwin was pushing, maybe too far and when he closed the distance between then and pushed Levi against the wall he knew by the look in the ravens eye that something was wrong, something wasn't right. 

"It's Eren, isn't it?"

Levi tensed, more so when Erwin mentioned Eren, and to be honest he didn't know what to say. Part of him knew deep down he had an affection towards the brat, he yearned and pined, and something buried beneath his insecurities he wanted to be with Eren. "..It's not just that," he finally admitted and shifted against the wall, trying to push Erwin back. "I saw you with him.. trying to touch him," Levi muttered and averted his gaze. "..you're no different than you were months ago. You can't be faithful.. I don't.." Levi paused once more, shaking his head as he pushed against the other with a little bit more force. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

The silence between them was almost ear-splitting and the tension in the air was no different. Levi refused to look at Erwin, afraid that if he did he might get hit again. It wasn't something that he wanted, nor was it something he enjoyed.

"..So you saw," was all Erwin said at first, and when the raven finally looked up at Erwin he could see a hint of a smirk on his lips and when Levi went to look at the floor Erwin grabbed his chin and forced Levi to look at him. "The moment I saw you at your shop, listening to Eren play.. I knew that something was different. The way you looked at him, the way your body relaxed the instant you heard his voice.." the blonde actually had the audacity to laugh, his teeth showing clearly as he shook his head. "I knew right then and there I wanted to take him from you. I was planning on doing it that night before you /rudely/ interrupted us, but by the way his eyes kept glancing to see if you were there... its not a secret the kids got it bad for you."

Levi almost didn't believe his ears, was Erwin this much of an ass? That he would try and take away someone who was.. well, precious to him? "You piece of shit.." Levi spat out, shoving the mad hard enough to break free. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" The raven couldn't deny any of what Erwin had said though, his feelings for the kid were evident now, and by the looks of what happened last night Eren had felt the same way. "..We're done." Levi's voice was flat, taking off the ring before tossing it on the bed. "I'm leaving, have your ring and shit packed up by tonight." 

Levi didn't hesitate as he rushed out of the room, grabbing his keys that were on the kitchen table before slamming the door behind him, and as he left he could have sworn he heard the other laughing and it wasn't until now that he saw Erwin's true colors. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

"..I hope you look better than you look," Hange spoke as they saw Levi walk through the door, pausing the drink they was making as they got a scowl in return. "..guess not," Hange muttered and raised a brow as the raven stormed off into the back room. They could only imagine what Levi was mad about now. Maybe it was because they had ditched them last night, but with the way the two of them were flirting, Hange felt that it would have been best to just leave and hopefully something would have come out of it.

Guess not.

Hange finished up making a drink before handing it off to Connie, telling him if he needed anything just to yell. After that they hurried into the back room and poked their head through the door. "..Are you going to tell me what happened or am I supposed to read your mind?" They heard a 'tsk' fall from Levi's lips and when they sat down across from him at his desk, they patiently waited for him to spill, though if he didn't they didn't have a problem forcing it out of him.

"Erwin and I are over."

Levi finally glanced up at Hange with they let out a faint sigh, their eyes peering from behind their glasses, giving Levi the indication that they wanted more details. He groaned, leaning back in his chair as he glanced at the clock. 5:55 pm, he had about forty-five minutes to explain everything before Eren showed up so he better make it quick. "..A few months back, when Erwin first visited the shop.. I caught him trying to be handsy with Eren." Levi paused, ignoring the gasp that came from Hange with an eye roll. "And then yesterday.. Eren and I..."

Levi didn't get to finish his sentence because Hange squealed and grabbed Levi's hands. "Did you finally kiss? Oh my god! How amazing was it? Did you guys both confess yet?" It was like Hange was on hyper drive and they really needed to give themselves the chance to breath, damn. 

"First of all, shut the fuck up," Levi grimaced as he took his hands back and placing them in his lap. "Second, no we didn't kiss and no we didn't confess.." Levi lingered on the last word, his thoughts racing as he wondered what it would be like to actually tell Eren his feelings, and more importantly, would they be returned?

"Then what happened?!" Hange's voice was still two octaves to high for Levi and he shook his head before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"We danced.. and well we almost kissed, I think. We were drunk, and our bodies were being pushed together and.." He trailed off and only looked back up at the shitty glasses when he heard them snicker which also earned them a warning glare.

"I haven't seen you this flustered in awhile; it's cute."

"Say I'm cute one more time and I'm going to cut out your tongue," he snipped back, letting yet another 'tsk' slip past his lips and he averted his gaze since he was clearly flustered about the whole topic. "..I just.. I don't to move too fast and.. I don't.. I've never felt this way, even when I was with Erwin." The realization hit him like a brick wall, a shudder going through his body as he finally admitted how intense his feelings for Eren were. It was just a bit over 6 months that he's known the kid, and from those six months they had become friends, gained each other trust, and started to care for each other in ways he wasn't sure they should. But now? Now Levi accepted those feelings and wanted to do nothing more than show Eren how much he cared. 

"Aweeee Levi's in loooove," Hange practically sang, and if it wasn't for the desk in between them he would have swung and given her a nice bruise along with broken glasses.

"Do you want to die? Because I can happily arrange that," Levi snapped back as he let out a puff of air and leaned on his desk as he rested his head in his hands. "..I'm so distraught, I haven't felt like this in...well ever and it's terrifying."

"Whats terrifying?" Eren asked as he popped into the room, guitar case in one hand and his jacket in the other. 

Levi never really took notice of how Eren dressed, more focused on his face and voice than the clothing that he decided to wear. But today? Nope. Fuck it; Levi was going to die. In what right world was it okay for someone to look that good without fucking trying? Levi quickly groaned and crossed his arms as he tried to hide the anxiety within him self. Just how much did Eren hear? Hopefully not much.

But back to Eren's outfit because holy damn, maybe god was real.

Eren's hair was messy like usual, but it had gotten so long that the other could put it in a small braid, baby hairs poking out in all directions like he had just woken up. He wore a loose button down white t-shirt tucked into almost tweed pants, brown suspenders holding them up and clashing nicely with the shirt. If Levi was so taken back he would have teased him and called him a 'wanna be hipster,' and proceed to insult him until Eren pouted. But right now? No, hell no. He looked like a damn meal and Levi wanted to devour him. 

"You're a bit early," Levi stated instead, changing the subject completely knowing the other wouldn't pry if Levi didn't want to talk about it. 

"Yeah well I'm avoiding my sister and my duties at the hospital," Eren admitted and let his guitar case hit the floor as he hung his coat up, scratching the back of his neck before resting against the wall. "I was thinking of doing a couple of songs tonight. It's already busy so I figured I could start a bit early."

Hange looked at Levi as they shrugged, turning their attention back to Eren with a smile, one that made Eren and anyone else question their motives. "I don't see why not, go ahead and set up we'll be right there." To that Eren only nodded and picked his guitar case back up, walking out of the room to leave just Hange and Levi alone once more. "Well didn't he look daper today," Hange nudged with a smirk, dodging the stapler as it came flying towards their head; they'd just take that as Levi agreeing.

\----------------------------------------------------

The place was crowded and Eren was glad that he was able to come in early, well glad at least that he was able to busy himself with things other than Mikasa's annoying phone calls and the nervous feeling in his gut whenever he thought about last night. It was something that was driving him insane and Eren couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if he just grew a pair of fucking balls and kissed him last night. Would he have been pushed away? Been told that he was disgusting? He'd never know now, and as far as he was concerned Levi was still engaged and Eren wasn't going to be a homewrecker, no matter how much his chest ached.

"We're good on my end," Connie called from the side of the stage, giving Eren a thumbs up as he plugged the brunettes ipod into the sound system. 

Eren hesitated, his voice getting caught in his throat as he tapped the microphone, the sound echoing in the air which made people in the cafe stop what they were doing and look towards Eren. 

It was going to be the first night that he didn't sing about heart, per say.. but it was more about a yearning, wanting something that he could never have which was pretty relevant on his part.

(For this part Eren is going to be singing When the Night is Over by Lord Huron. Of course I give full credit to the song and lyrics to the creators, writers, and singers of the song.)

Eren nodded in Connie's direction once more, letting the other know to start the music. He had already gotten the people's attention so he mine as well start the music as well. The intro was soft, the same folky vibes breaking the silence of the room.

My one and only love...

I've been lonely long enough,

Will I find you when the night is over?

His voice was quiet at first, faint whispers into the microphone as he started to strum his guitar along with the beat. His eyes scanned the room, wondering if the regulars were wondering if it was going to be sad like the rest of the songs he sad, and to an aspect it was..the beat was just a bit..different. Hopefully none of them would complain, Eren would like to think that this song sort of..explained what he was feeling right now.

Tell me where did you go?

I've been searching high and low...

I have only 'til the night is over..

The music remained a bit quiet, his voice increasing by the end of the first verse, a faint smile falling to his lips as he sang, knowing that his feelings would be seen by everyone in the room, and right now..that was okay. All he wanted to get across was the feelings he was too scared to actually say. Music always had a way of convening feelings better than confessions anyways.

In every window, I pass..

Your reflection in the glass....

Makes me wonder if my mind is going,

Shadows shifting in the rain..

Slowly driving me insane...

By the stars above, I know we were in love.

I have only 'til the night is over,

His chest clenched up, the verse 'By the stars above, I know we were in love' sticking out like a sore thumb, his eyes drifting closed for just a moment to keep his heart from filling his ears and drowning out the music. It hurt, knowing that he finally accepted the feelings he had for Levi, only to be reconfirmed that he was someone that he could never have. It was like the two of them shared something last night, and if Eren looked closely enough, it was almost as if Levi had felt the same?

I feel the weather change..

I hear the river say your name..,

There was a small paused in the lyrics, Eren finding it hard to open his eyes, wondering if he looked out into the crowd if his eyes were going to meet Levis, and part of him was scared of what he would see.

I watch the birds fly by..

I see an emerald in the sky..

Part of him wanted Levi to know this was about him, to know that Eren felt like he was drowning and only Levi could bring him up for air. He opened his eyes, finally letting his green orbs shift about the room until they landed on Levi, and for some reason he couldn't pull away. Maybe it was the fact that Eren could tell there was something hidden in Levi's eyes, was it pain? Guilt? Or both?

Now how the trail has gone cold..

I don't know where else to go,

And my time, I fear, is nearly over..

When the ocean drinks the sky...

And the city winks its eye..

When the night is done, you'll vanish in the sun....

Will I hold you when the night is over?

His eyes were still glued to Levi's and he had to practically force himself to look away, eyes peering over the rest of the audience as he tried to ignore the enormous blush that was creeping down his ears and onto his neck. It wasn't as if he had written this song specifically for Levi... no.. that not what this was. This was just a way to release the feelings he's been having for months now; that's all.

Am I lost inside my mind?

There's an emerald in the sky..

I hear the river say your name...

By the stars above, I know we were in love..

I hear the river say your name..

I have only 'til the night is over..

"That was quite the gaze," Hange muttered to Levi as they saw Eren break his gaze away, noticing the nice color of red on his tanned skin. "And you doubt that he has any feelings for you at all? You're either blind or very, very stupid."

Levi ignored them, fighting back his own embarrassment as he tried to recollect his thoughts, though the only thing that he could think about was Eren. Eren. The boy who made him feel alive, feel trusted, feel safe. It was all the things that Erwin couldn't give him and more.. and yes, Hange was right he was stupid; stupid that it took him six months to realize how much he wanted to call Eren his.

The lyrics ended, Eren thanking god that he didn't have to sing another song for about ten minutes, it gave his heart a chance to calm down and he needed to drink water; ice cold water. The music still hummed behind him and he gently plucked the strings of the guitar as he slowly faded the music out until there was silence, and within seconds people were clapping like they usually did and nonetheless, the brunette got embarrassed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Two songs later and Eren felt exhausted. He knew that singing was his passion, but with as much emotion as he was pouring into each song it make him emotionally drained and all he wanted to do was go home and pass out for a week. 

"Those were amazing, Eren! My personal favorite was the first song, but just as always all of them were beautiful," Hange pulled Eren into a tight hug which made the boy feel like his head was going to pop off like a dandelion and he patted them on the back until they finally let go. 

"Thanks Hange.. I'm exhausted, I didn't think singing those songs would get me so tired," he muttered with a yawn, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding his guitar.

"Hange's right, your songs were good tonight," Levi muttered as he leaned against the counter, eyes averting to an empty table in the back. If he looked at Eren now there would be no escaping the obvious blush that would fall to his cheeks. He grumbled and mumbled something under his breath before stating he had 'paperwork' to do and that he'd be in his office, and by the looks of it he seemed pretty preoccupied with something else.

"Don't mind him Eren, he's had a rough day," Hange stated as they patted him on the shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile. "Go home, get some rest and we'll see you whenever you wanna come back in." 

Eren only felt partially defeated, wishing that he knew more about Levi so that he could help him with whatever was on his mind. "..I guess," he muttered, quickly walking into the back room to get his jacket, ignoring Levi who seemed to be reading something and walked back out, giving Hange one more smile before dipping past the door. 

"You're going to make him think you hate him, Levi." Hange complained as she placed both hands on their hips.

"...I'll eventually tell him," Levi muttered as he finally let the blush he was trying so hard to hide fill every feature of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH, what will happen next? And better yet, which one of them will finallyyyy get the balls to confess? Whose your bet on? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as the music!
> 
> Kudos<3


	11. In between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both of them confused, what will they do when one of them says they need to talk?

"It's been almost a week," Hange muttered in between bites, their eyes gazing over to Levi who seemed rather irritated the moment they opened their mouth and they only slightly regretted saying anything at all. It wasn't their fault they kept bringing it up. If Levi would just grow a pair and confess to Eren they wouldn't be nagging him about it all the time. "Are you just never going to tell him how you really feel?"

"Between you and Erwin constantly up my ass 24/7, I hardly think that now isn't the best time to confess anything." Levi took a sip of his tea, sending them a warning glare that would have killed anyone else. He was in quite the predicament though, with Erwin practically harassing him through text, by Levi's constant 'fuck off's, and 'leave me alone,' he thought the blonde would have taken a hint. Unfortunately, Erwin was a lot more stubborn than he had previously thought. The only thing Levi wanted to do at the moment was get it through Erwin's thick skull that their relationship was over, and for good.

"He's still texting you then?" Hange asked with a raised brow, a tad surprised that Erwin was still trying to make tings work between Levi and him.

"Everyday," Levi groaned through clenched teeth, annoyed at how persistent the blonde shit was being, well...Erwin was more like a mountain of shit than anything else; it was driving him insane. "It's not even messages of him begging for me back," Levi paused with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Levi had to admit that he was somewhat thankful Hange had stopped by. It wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to, he never brought up Farlan and Isabel, the closest people he had for family. They'd stopped talking after Levi moved to the states from France, rebelling against their wishes for him to stay. Plus, after a rough split with Petra, who he had tried to be in a relationship with before Erwin, he didn't have anyone other than Hange, which was quite sad.

"His texts have been almost taunting; threatening even." He gritted his teeth and cracked his neck, feeling annoyed just thinking about the blonde. "He's been telling me how he knows I can't live without him and how I'm going to regret leaving him." Levi knew Erwin had secrets, but he never even thought Erwin could act like this.

"You should block his number," Hange suggested with a shrug. "I never would have believed he'd get so possessive," then again Hange never thought that Erwin would cheat. Erwin's honesty was what made them want to introduce the two of them, and if they would have known it would end up like this they would have never even considered it. "I'm sorry Levi.." Hange mutter as they pushed themselves up from the kitchen table and moved to put the dish in the sink, running hot water on it before placing it in the dishwasher. "If I hadn't introduced the two of you, you wouldn't be going through something like this," guilt started to consume them and it wasn't until Levi 'tsked' and placed his cup on the counter top with a loud thud that Hange made eye contact with him.

"Don't apologize," Levi muttered with a sigh. "You may be an annoying shit sometimes, but don't blame yourself." Hange may have been the one that introduced them, but Levi was the one who decided to be in a relationship with Erwin. It was Levi who got invested, and it was Levi who decided to stay locked down in a toxic relationship for so long. Grey eyes landed on them as he noticed their frown and he couldn't help but hate the expression that they were making. "You may have introduced me to Erwin, but you also introduced me to Eren." That made Hange perk up as they smiled with an enthusiastic nod and a rather gleeful, 'Yes I did!' Levi only rolled his eyes, giving off the smallest of smiles, glad that his words seemed to have cheered them up even if it was only a bit.

\------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling me that after dancing with him and the song you practically serenaded him with, in public no doubt, he still hasn't said anything?" Armin had a perplexed look on his face as he wrinkled his brows, sitting across the table from Eren who seemed to look just as confused as he was. If it had been anyone else, Armin was sure that they would have swooned by now and confessed to Eren. Was Levi that hard-headed?

"Well....yes," Eren admitted with a frown, playing with the fries that were on his plate. He was glad that Armin had invited him to lunch, but his mind was so preoccupied with work and Levi that he really didn't have an appetite. "I mean, I haven't directly told him how I feel, but it seems like it would be a waste of my time since he's still engaged to Erwin." Unfortunately for Eren, neither Hange or Levi himself had informed Eren that the engagement was off, so Eren was still internally battling the fact that he had feelings for Levi, who he believed would soon be married.

"Even so.." Armin started as he finished a bite of food. "Sometimes it's best to just get it off your chest." Armin knew that if he was in Eren's position, he would have just confessed to make the anxious of confessing go away. Then again, Armin usually dealt with things in a brisk manner.

Maybe, at some point Armin was right, but how embarrassing would it be to confess when Eren knew nothing would actually come out of it?

"I know it will hurt, but the best way for you to start getting over Levi is to first openly acknowledge your own feelings." Finishing his food with a shrug, Armin left Eren with an even more confused look on his face as he handed the waiter his card. "Eren, I know how you usually deal with things like this, and its not healthy. By telling Levi you can clear the air between you two and start to heal."

"This fucking sucks," Eren muttered, knowing that everything that Armin was saying, logically made sense. The feelings he's developed for Levi became stronger with each passing day, and the more that he thought about never being able to physically be with him, the more his heart began to break. "I'll text him tonight."

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Levi felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he let out an 'I don't want to deal with this,' sigh as he put down the book he was currently trying to read and reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. He half expected it to be a text from Erwin, another one of his 'Baby you know I'm the only one for you,' and Levi did not want to deal with any of that right now. Surprisingly though it was a text from Eren, and that he did not expect.

[11:49pm] Hey, are you free tomorrow? -EJ  
[11:51pm] I had a meeting with Hange planned, but I can cancel it. Why? -Levi  
[12:01am] Can you stop by my place? We need to talk. -EJ

An unsettling feeling started to swell up in Levi's chest, and he started to wonder if Eren had caught onto his feelings. His fingers hesitated before typing a reply, his brain suddenly telling him that Eren was going to be appalled if he had found out Levi's secret.

[12:08am] Of course. I can be there around noon if that works for you. Just text me your address when you want me to head over. -Levi  
[12:11am] Will do. -EJ

Levi noticed that Eren was being short with him and that only made Levi worry even more. Was Eren that upset? Was he furious with Levi? The raven didn't notice that his hands were shaking until he picked his book back up to continue reading and his eyes couldn't focus on the words because the pages kept moving.

[12:20am] Oi, shitty glasses. Are you up? -Levi  
[12:22am] Always am buttercup, what's up? -Hange  
[12:23am] Don't ever fucking call me that again. -Levi  
[12:23am] Eren just texted me. -Levi  
[12:24am] OOOOOOH? Was it a drunk confession of love? -Hange  
[12:25am] Of fucking course not. -Levi  
[12:26am] He said we needed to talk. He was being short with me. I'm worried. -Levi  
[12:28am] Maybe it's because he's going to confess and he's nervous.-Hange  
[12:28am] What if he found out about my feelings and hates me? -Levi  
[12:29am] That's ridiculous. -Hange  
[12:30am] There's no way that Eren hates you. -Hange  
[12:30am] I'm sure he does. -Levi  
[12:32am] Eren could never hate you. Both of you are so dumb and sidetracked with other things that you both can't even realize each others feelings. I wouldn't worry about it. -Hange  
[12:33am] Tomorrow is going to be fine. -Hange  
[12:34am] I'll be missing tomorrows meeting. -Levi  
[12:34am] I figured, we can reschedule. Don't worry about it. -Hange  
[12:36am] Okay. -Levi

With that Levi let out a sigh, worried nonetheless. knowing that he wasn't going to relax anytime soon, Levi made his way to his room, tugging off his dirty clothes and replacing them with clean sweats and a shirt. He mine as well try and lay down though he knew insomnia would plague him as soon as he closed his eyes. Even so, he trugged to his bed, plugging his phone and setting it next to him before getting under the sheets, closing his eyes as he wished for sleep to come.

It felt like he had been up for hours, and when he reached out to grab his phone it read 2:56am, and he knew that it was going to be another restless night. He was exhausted, yet every time he closed his eyes he felt completely awake. It wasn't until almost 5:30am when he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! What's going to happen? They both like each other but will they be confident enough to express those feelings? Find out in the next chapter!!


	12. But Satisfaction Brought Him Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Guida801 for helping me with the chapter title! It makes so much sense! Its the completed part of, "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."
> 
> Thank you!!!

Eren's alarm sounded like it came straight from hell itself, and the brunette didn't hesitate as he swung his arm across the bed and slammed his palm against the damn thing until it shut off. "mm.. no.." he muttered to himself, refusing to open his eyes for at least another minute or so. Sleep did not come easy to him last night, with his anxiety at an all time high and the aching in his chest becoming unbearable. Thinking about his talk with Levi, just what was he supposed to say? How could he easily describe the immense feelings he had for the other?

The buzzing of his phone finally made him open his eyes, tired green orbs staring at the dull screen. He pressed the home button, finding a rather irritating message from Mikasa.

[10:30am] I've held them back as long as I could. Father and the other hospital want your decision by the end of the week. -Mikasa

The brunette cursed under his breath, tossing his covers to the side as he got out of bed. The last thing he needed right now was his sister breathing down his neck and the hospital knocking down his door. Plus, this only gave him two days to make his decision on whether he was going to replace his father, or if he was going to let the two hospitals merge. Of course he didn't want he hospitals to merge, but Eren also wasn't 100% sure that he wanted the burden of running a private hospital while he was still in his early twenties. It wasn't because he was unsure of himself, his father had been teaching him the ways of the hospital since he was a kid, he just.. wasn't sure this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

With an annoyed grunt, Eren took hold of his phone as he stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom as he sent a reply to his sister.

[10:41am] You already know the choices are shit. -EJ  
[10:41am] I'll give you my decision by the end of Friday. -EJ

Eren tossed his phone onto the sink, turning the shower on and only stepping in once the water was excruciatingly hot. The water burned, but the heat relaxed his tense muscles and he wished that he could just stay in there all day. Unfortunately the world didn't work like that and Eren knew that he had to face Levi head on and face his fear.

When Eren finally got out of the shower and went to check his phone, he had two new messages. One was from Mikasa, probably a lecture about responsibility and how some decisions aren't always easy to make. The other massage was from Levi, asking for his address and wondering if noon was still a good time to drop by. 

Eren's heart immediately dropped into his stomach, his anxiety starting to bubble up in his chest as he started to type out his address.

[11:10am] Sorry, I was in the shower. Yeah, noon is still fine. 1456 Clearwater Dr, Lumberg IL, 60781.

A shaky breath stumbled its way out of Eren's chest as he dropped his phone and towel onto the bed, walking towards his closet to pick out what he was going to wear. At the rate this was going there was no reason for him to even attempt to look nice, only presuming the worst was going to happen. Sweats and an over-sized shirt sounded like the best option to wear when your hearts going to break.

\--------------------------------------------

When Levi finally woke up he felt a throbbing in his head and a dull aching in his chest. At least coffee and some Advil would fix one of those things. At this point he didn't know what to expect from this talk with Eren, but he was thinking of the worst.

By 11:21 am he had showered, gotten dressed, and was now having a cup of coffee when he finally got a response from Eren, providing him with his home address. Downing the rest of his coffee, he plugged Eren's address into his maps on his phone and was surprised to see that he lived only a few minutes from Levi's house. "How convenient," he muttered to himself as he got up and washed his cup, placing it on the drying rack before walking back to sit down.

He sat there for about ten minutes, mind racing over probable outcomes to the talk when he finally got up and went for his coat. Maybe driving around for awhile would calm his nerves a bit.

After driving around and failing miserably to calm himself down, Levi ended up at Eren's house ten minutes early, and he noticed almost immediately that the place seemed a bit big for only one person. Levis mind raced to the conclusion that maybe Eren didn't live alone, and if he didn't was Eren in a relationship? Levi, after all these months befriending Eren, never once asked about his sexual life. Levi knew about his parents, Mikasa, and about the hospital.. yet he never asked Eren about his past or current relationships.

Was Eren in a relationship right now?

It was two minutes to noon when Levi finally got the nerve to get out of his car, and really a man this old shouldn't be getting this nervous about a kid. Yet the hesitancy was there as he walked up to the door and for a brief moment Levi wondered if he should quickly turn around and drive back home. But, before his brain could tell his hand not to move he had already knocked on the door and he knew that it was too late to try and escape.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Eren heard the knocking on the door his body went on high alert and he contemplated if it would be best to just ignore it and hope Levi would run away, or if he should just rip the band-aid off and get it over and done with. He enjoyed the friendship that he had with Levi. He was able to learn about how Levi and Hange created the cafe, he was able to witness Hange telling terrible stories of their past which made Levi glare so hard it would have kill anyone else who witnessed it. Was Eren really willing to risk all of that in order to tell Levi how he felt? Eren wasn't even expecting the other to accept his feelings, let alone return them.. so what was the point again? He didn't stop his hand as it slowly reached out to grab the doorknob, turning it as he opened the front door and when he pulled the door open green eyes immediately fell onto grey.

"Hi."

Eren didn't even realize how distraught his voice must have sounded because when Levi's face showed signs of concern Eren brushed it off and offered him a forced smile. "Sorry I made you miss your meeting, come in."

Levi nodded, his eyes lingering on the other for just a moment before following, notcing that the other had something that was really bothering him. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I wanted to go anyways." Which was true; most of their meetings consisted of Hange rambling about new drink recipes and if Levi was being entirely honest with himself, he couldn't give a rats ass about new drinks. 

When Levi hear Eren chuckle lightly he couldn't help but relax just a bit, glad that the other was still able to laugh. God, Eren's laugh was contagious and even if it was a faint laugh it made Levi's chest tighten and he wished that he could hear that all day. The raven took the chance to look around the house, surprised at how clean it was except for some blankets he noticed tossed on the chair when they came into the living room. Taking notice, it didn't seem like Eren lived with anyone else and really, that fact shouldn't make Levi so happy.

There was a minute or so of silence as Eren guided him into the living room, the anxiety started to swell in the brunettes chest as he sat down on the couch, gesturing for the other to join him. "I.." Eren didn't know where to begin and he mentally cursed at himself that he didn't practice what he was going to say the night before. "..When we were at the bar," Eren stated, clasping his hands together with his eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry I acted the way that I did. It was inappropriate and I know you're still engaged to Erwin so it was silly of me to even imagine for a second that you'd be able to return my feelings."

Levi wasn't expecting that at all. Levi was 10000% sure that Eren was going to be upset with him, but as the other started to talk he realized that shitty glasses was right, or at least that's what he thought Eren was suggesting. He went to go open his mouth but Eren started talking again and Levi couldn't help but shift in his seat, the feeling of hope slowly but surely weaving its way into his chest.

"And I don't expect you to say anything, and I'm not asking for anything in return.. but I needed you to know how I feel because I just couldn't hold them in any longer." Eren paused, his breath hitching in his throat as he started to clasp and unclasp his hands. 

Eren looked like a complete wreck. Was this Levi's doing?

"Eren, wait.." Levi spoke, but Eren cut him off once more and shook his head.

"I cherish the friendship that we have and how close we've become..but over the past few months those feelings started to shift and I started to ask myself what it would be like to run my fingers through your hair and how perfect it would be to wake up every morning next to you."

At this point Levi's thoughts were racing 100 miles a minute as he tried to grasp that Eren actually felt the same way about him and that he had been an idiot not to notice it sooner; he really was a fool. "Please Eren, let me-"

The brunette just ignored Levi's plea, refusing to let the other talk as his face burned a light shade of red. "And before I knew it I had found myself falling for you so fast I couldn't catch my breath.. and I understand if you're upset but-"

It was Levi's turn to interrupt as he stood up abruptly, turning to face Eren who seemed rather surprised as he flinched and looked up at Levi with lost eyes, and god it made Levi ache that he had caused this kid so much unnecessary pain.

"Let me talk!" The volume of Levi's voice even surprised him as both of them sort of tense up. "All this time...did you really think I would be revolted? Angry?"

Eren remained silent, only giving the other a slight nodded as he looked back down to the floor as he started to play with the string of his sweatpants.

"Why would you think that? After all the time we've spent together...after what happened at the bar, how could you think that?"

Eren felt so incredibly guilty, the weight of his chest dropping tenfold. "..I thought my feelings were wrong.. you're getting married Levi, and..its not to me." His voice had gotten so quiet near the end he didn't think Levi would have caught what he had said towards the end.

Except he did.

Two things suddenly occurred to Levi. one, he never mentioned to Eren that he had broken things off with Erwin. And two, he still hasn't told Eren how he felt and that made Levi feel even more foolish. And this whole time...this whole time Eren had been fighting with his feelings because he still believed Levi was engaged, because Eren didn't want to be the kind of person that got in the middle of someones engagement.

This kid was a complete idiot. A beautiful, caring, talented idiot.

Levi suddenly took a step forward, leaning towards the other until Eren pressed his back against the couch, making Levi lift his knee and wedge it in between Eren's legs as he poked the other in the chest. "I swear you're an idiot."

Eren's body froze, his eyes finally darting up to look at Levi with dilated pupils. "Levi wait.." the brunette fumbled with his words, bringing up Erwin's name once again and the more Eren tried to talk the redder his ears and face got, no less counting the position that they were currently in.

"Tsk."

In one swift movement, Levi pulled Eren by the wrist, pushing him down onto the couch until the brunettes back hit the fabric of the couch cushion; Levi's body moving until his thighs were on either side of Eren. "Stop bringing up Erwin," He almost ordered, annoyed that the other seemed to be so worried about the blonde. "Listen carefully Eren because I'm only going to say this once," the raven muttered as he let his eyes wander over the younger mans face. "I'm not engaged to Erwin anymore. I broke it off."

"What for?"

"You."

Eren really shouldn't be so excited about their position, and when he heard Levi mention that they weren't together anymore, he didn't realize until he saw a worried look on Levi's face that he had started crying.

They weren't tears of sadness or remorse, and they weren't tears of guilt or fear. They were tears of joy and Eren realized in that moment he could describe his feelings for Levi in one word. 

Love.

Not that he was going to tell Levi that anytime soon.

"Oi Brat, why are you crying?" Levi's brows furrowed even further, and when Eren finally smiled and let out a relieved laugh he realized that those tears were filled with happiness. Levi had been so used to tears of sadness, so his had just thought that maybe Eren was sad.. but no. These...these tears were of overwhelming happiness, and Levi still couldn't believe that he was the cause of such happiness.

Levi only gave the other a smile, his hands coming up to cup each side of Eren's face; his thumbs brushing away the hot tears that seemed to never stop flowing. "Stop crying you idiot," he muttered and leaned down to kiss away a remaining tear.

"I like you too."

Neither one of them knew who initiated it first. Who leaned down or who pulled the other down, but when their lips finally met it was like Eren could breathe again. The brunettes hands rushed to wrap around the slimmer mans waist, pulling him closer as if he was afraid Levi would disappear if he let go. A moan escaped from Eren's lips and he couldn't even feel ashamed or embarrassed because he had dreamt of this moment for months and he never thought that it would be possible. Levi's lips were so much softer than he imagined, and when he felt the other tongue slip into his mouth he didn't think his mouth would be this warm either.

Levi brought his hands into Eren's hair, thinking that those brunette locks might be getting far too long. And fuck, Eren's hair was soft and smelled like honey, and when he finally ran out of breath, it was the only reason he broke the kiss. "Talented tongue you have there," Levi taunted with a smile, a easily noticeable blush forming on Eren's neck and cheeks. He was going to have to remember just how much of a good kisser Eren was, the kid could probably teach him a thing or two. 

The only thing Eren could feel was the incredibly loud thumping of his heart in his chest and the tingling sensation Levi left on his lips. A nervous chuckle fell from his lips as he ran his one hand up to Levi's cheek, fingers tracing over the pale skin and his thumb running over Levi's bottom lip. "I woke up today preparing for heartbreak.. I never expected this." His voice was a bit shaky, his eyes still glossy from the now dried tears on his cheeks.

Levi rolled his eyes, a lazy 'tsk' falling from his lips that were now curved into a smile. He found his hands roaming into territory that he thought he'd never be able to touch, and to the ravens surprise, Eren was a lot more toned than he thought. Levi suddenly got the urge to look, to touch, to feel and that's exactly what he did. Pale, nimble fingers slipped up the others shirt, the grey eyes man letting out a pleased hum as he tilted his head to the side.

"You've been holding out on me Jaeger."

Levi didn't expect the others skin to be this warm and to feel this smooth, and Jesus he did /not/ expect this kid to be that ripped; where the hell had he been hiding all this muscle the whole time?

Levi knew at this moment that there was no way he was letting this kid get away.

Eren thought that he might just go into cardiac arrest when he felt Levi's fingers roam up his shirt, and when an amused hum slipped past Levi's lips it sent an electric shot straight to Eren's cock; he had to be careful. The brunette couldn't help but lean into the others touch, his back beginning to arch just slightly as cool fingers rubbed against his oddly warm skin. "Ha.." he breathed, letting his tanned fingers follow suit lifting the others shirt up as he took pride in feelings the difference of temperature between them "These are things dreams are made of," he almost whispered between them, lifting himself up to capture Levi's lips with his own. 

"What the fuck?! Is this why you've been ignoring me and refusing to give me another chance? Because you're here fucking someone else?!"

Eren's body immediately seized up at the sound of Jean's voice, wide eyes jerking to look at the man who seemed frighteningly pissed off. Levi and him were probably so preoccupied that they didn't hear the door unlock. Come to think of it, Eren didn't even remember Jean taking the spare key with him. Why was he here? He didn't have the right to come here anymore.

"I told you not to come here," Eren muttered, trying his best to remain calm as he gently pushed Levi off as he sat up straight. "This isn't your house anymore, it doesn't matter who I bring to /my/ home." Eren couldn't even believe that Jean had the nerve to show up at his place when he's told the man multiple times never to show his face here again. Why did Jean think that this was okay? He knew the moment he kicked Jean out that he should have gotten all the locks in his house changed.

Jean only gave a dry laugh to his remarks, running a hand through his hair as he let out a shaky breath. "It was one time Eren, one! I've been trying so fucking hard to prove to you I'm sorry, I've been calling and texting you, why can't you just forgive me?" His eyes wondered over tomLevi, wondering who the hell that was and why Eren had looked so genuinely happy before he had interrupted. "Are you really going to just sit there, replacing me with this short prick after everything we've been through?"

Levi didn't know how to proceed. His first instinct was to punch the horse in the face, gritting his teeth together when he had made the comment about his height. Situations like this usually made him really uncomfortable, but because this was happening to Eren all he wanted to do was comfort him and get rid of this guy who seemed to be royally pissing Eren off. Levi started to assume that this guy might have been living with Eren and by the looks of it, the breakup did not go well.

Curt laughter filled the silence of the room as Eren stood up, shaking his head in almost disbelief. "You've...got to be /fucking/ kidding me." His voice grew louder with each word and at this point he didn't care if the neighbors heard them. "Why in god's name would I forgive you when I came home to you in bed with another man? We had /one/ fucking rule Jean, one! We promised each other we would be faithful! I gave up my dream for you in order to make a new dream with you and you took a huge shit all over it!" Eren's chest felt heavy, his breathing uneven as he felt anger flow through his veins. "It's too late.. I'm.. actually happy now. It took me a long time to find myself again and I /finally/ found someone who made me smile, someone who actually liked to listen to me play." Eren paused only to glance at Levi before looking back at Jean.

"You lost me the moment you decided to sleep with someone else."

Jean was just about speechless, his heart telling him to fight but his head telling him that he lost his chance. There was no battle to win because this man on the couch had already won. "I love you," was all he said, knowing that it wasn't going to do him any good. Part of him knew that it would be a lost cause, coming into Eren's home...their old home.. months after trying to save a relationship that was already lost. Why had he come here in the first place?

"And I /used/ to love you," Eren spoke through a sigh, his voice lowering a few notches as he rubbed the back of his neck. "..I don't want to see you again. Please...just....leave." the brunette knew that his voice was now flat, his words probably sounding tired and forced. This was the last amount of energy he was going to spend on Jean. This is what Jean needed to hear and Eren needed him to move on. Both of them deserved a fresh start and Eren was hoping that Levi would be part of his... no, he knew that Levi was going to be. Jean had never made him feel like this, and knowing Levi's past relationship, it wasn't like he was worried that either one of them were going to do what Jean had done. No; Eren respected Levi too much to ever do something like that.

Jean didn't say another word as he turned on his heels, walking back the way he came as he closed the door behind him. It was true, Eren's words hurt him more than he would have liked to admit, but if Eren had found happiness and moved on, then there was no reason for him to stay. Hurt and anger swelled up in him, and part of him swore to himself that the would make sure that Eren was never any happier with Levi than he was with him. What a foul boy he turned out to be.

When Jean was finally gone, Eren collapsed back onto the couch, a tired sigh fell from his lips and he felt incredibly embarrassed that Levi had to witness that. "I.. never thought that he would come back here... I'm so sorry you had to witness that." The brunette paused as he folded his hands together, hoping that Levi wasn't uncomfortable or upset. "Jean and I were planning to eventually get married.. we had never set a date, but we used to talk about it all the time. I left my musical career in order to financial take care of us and..then once day I walk in on him with a complete stranger." He wasn't sure why he was explaining himself, but he felt like it would be best if he was 100% honest with the other.

"A few weeks after that I got the job at your cafe.. as you probably has seen, my songs were a bit depressing back the," The brunette chuckled weakly, playing with his hands and he chewed on his bottom lip. "I didn't expect to develop feelings for you so quickly, and it sure as hell caught me off guard...but.."

Levi cut him off as he took both of Eren's hands into his, offering the other a smile as he let his grey eyes find green. "I'm not upset in any way, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Sure, Jean stomping through here and causing a seem surprised Levi a bit, but that was no reason to be upset. If anything, Eren should be the one who was distraught.

Eren only leaned across the couch, lips meeting Levi's once more before smiling and letting out an embarrassed laugh. "How did I get so lucky?"

Levi only replied with a smile and another quick kiss.

"I should be asking you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll?! I hope the build up was worth it, and I know it would have been great if they 'did the deed' but I'm not that nice. You'll have to just wait for that, but don't worry I'll make it worth your while.


	13. Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I should have updated this sooner.
> 
> For some reason I was having writers block with this fic and I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it.
> 
> However, I am back on track with it and I am hoping to be adding chapters more frequently I promise!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter<3

"Eren we aren't going to make our dinner reservation unless you decide on an outfit."

Levi tapped his foot against the ground, leaning against the wall as he checked his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. It wasn't as if he was impatient, but Eren was definitely taking his time on what to wear.

"In a sec, I'm finishing up now!"

The raven could hear the muffled voice from upstairs as steel blue eyes glanced up the stairs, wondering why one man would take so long to pick out an outfit. Besides, it was just dinner; not like they were going to some extravagant event. Levi let his eyes glance down at his watch once more, reading the time and only thinking that they were going to be late if Eren didn't come downstairs in the next five minutes. Okay, so maybe he was a bit impatient; he would like to blame it on the nerves.

"Okay, okay I'm ready."

The shorter man let a relieved sigh fall from his lips as he heard the other start to go down the stairs, turning to grab their coats from behind him before looking up to meet the others gaze. Surprisingly it looked like the wait was worth it. Eren came down looking like an utter snack, hair combed back into a tight ponytail as he wore a crisp cobalt suit. It was clear that the brunette cleaned up fairly nicely and a smile fell to Levi's face as he offered the other his coat.

"You look dashing, were you really taking all that time to get dressed?"

Eren's eyes fell to Levi as he took the coat, flushing a light red as he slipped the fabric over his suit. "I..-yes." He hesitated as if he was embarrassed with what he was going to say next, buttoning up his coat as he let his gaze drop to the floor. "It's our first official date, is it so wrong I wanted to look my best?"

That idea hadn't even occurred to Levi, his mind too focus on arriving on time and getting a good table at the restaurant. However, with Eren mentioning it being their first date Levi thought that Eren being flustered with what to wear was endearing. If Levi hadn't been so worked up about the time and trying to get a nice spot, he was sure that he'd be just as nervous.

"I didn't realize..."

Eren shook his head and took a few steps to open the door, a smile gracing his lips as he let his other hand come up to brush against Levi's cheek. "I know you didn't and it's okay. I just wanted to look my best for you..I just couldn't make up my mind."

With that Eren started out the door, waiting for the shorter man to join him before closing the door and locking it behind them. "I know it's been a week or so since..everything happened, but don't you think we should tell people? Hange at least?"

Eren knew that getting into a relationship, especially for Levi wasn't something that either of them wanted to rush. Specifically because Levi just ended his relationship with Erwin. The brunette didn't want him to feel like this was something that had to be done right away...although being able to tell at least a few people would be nice, especially Hange. It wasn't like either one of them could dismiss Hange's effort to hook them up.

The brunette was actually surprised that Hange hadn't found out yet. Levi and him were of course being careful at work, not letting either of them get too close while they were in the eyes of Hange. They sometimes were too smart for their own good so it was a relief that they weren't poking their nose in their business and figuring out what they have been hiding. Not that it was something to be ashamed of; they weren't. It was just-..they wanted to give themselves some time.

That doesn't mean that Hange hand minded their own business by any means. Hange still threw out innuendos about the two of them, taking each of them aside and practically yelling at them that they had to make a move before the other was snatched away. In their own way Hange was just looking out for them which was adorable, but who knew how thy would react when they found out that the two of them had already gotten together without Hnage knowing about it.

Levi's cheeks flushed a scarlet shade of red and let his hand come up to rest on the cheek that Eren's hand had been only moments earlier. What an idiot.

"..You.." Levi started and followed the other to the car, getting into the passenger seat as he mentally noted that Eren was more smooth than he thought.

Eren only chuckled to himself as he started the car, making sure that the both of them were buckled before pulling away. He never thought that Levi would be the one to shy away from romantic gestures like that, but knowing that it got the raven flustered was good to know; it was definitely something that the brunette could use to his advantage.

"..I don't know how Hange will take it." Levi interrupted the brief silence between them as he looked out the window, wondering to himself why he was so hesitant in telling people about his relationship with Eren. It wasn't like he was ashamed to be with him; goodness no. Eren was probably the best thing that's happened to him in a very long time. Maybe it was because he didn't was to risk getting the other involved in the drama between him and Erwin. Though the blonde hadn't physically seen him in a while, Levi still got texts from him every now and then which seemed a bit threatening, but nothing that he couldn't handle on his own.

"Don't think I don't want people to know.. I just.." He paused again and let out a sigh, wondering how he could put his own thoughts into words. Was he really only holding back because of the worry? Or was he maybe scared that once people knew there was a risk of their happiness being disrupted?

"You don't have to explain it to me, Levi." Eren's voice was clear as he kept his eyes on the road, letting one of his hands move from the steering wheel as he offered it to the other. "I know that you want to be with me and that's all that matters. We can wait to tell others I don't mind; I was just curious."

Had Eren always been this mature?

A sigh of what felt like relief came from Levi's lips as his gaze dropped down to Eren's free hand, gladly taking it in his own as he intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Levi didn't need to see the look on Eren's face as the brunette gave Levi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Everything would fall into place, all in good time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Two weeks later]

"You guys what?!"

Both Levi and Eren flinched as Hange shouted in what could only be excitement. After being together for just about a month, Levi finally decided that it was a good time to let at least Hange know that the two of them were together. Both Levi and Eren trusted each other enough to know each other's boundaries; telling people one at a time was just..playing it safe.

Eren let out a wary chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted in his spot. "Yes well.. we didn't want to tell anyone until both of us were ready.. I hope you understand."

Hange only let out a puff of air as they did their best to pout, arms crossing over their chest as they tapped their foot. "After all I did to make sure that the two of you realized your feelings I'm hurt that I didn't know right away." There wasn't any distain in their voice, Hange could understand that no everyone was ready to make their relationships public.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he crossed his legs, looking at Hange as the three of them sat in the back room. "It was my idea to wait Hange, but if it makes a difference you are the first person we are telling about this." Eren wanted to tell his sister too and maybe Armin, but Levi had asked for him to wait just until things settled down at work.

Hange furrowed their brows as if they were thinking it over, leaning back in their chair as they finally clapped their hands together. "Okay now that that's out of the way, have you guys done it yet?"

If there was a time that Hange should have started to run it would have been now.

Levi picked up the nearest thing on his desk which just so happened to be a stapler and chucked it towards Hange who just barely dodged it.

"Woahh there buddy, I was just asking a question," Hange chuckled and threw their hands up in defense as they scooted away from their desk. Knowing Levi he would probably try to throw something at them again and Hange needed room to evade getting hit.

Levi only threw them a glare; one that would likely kill anyone else who saw it as he muttered under his breath and glanced towards Eren who seemed to be so embarrassed he mine as well look like a tomato ready to be picked from the garden.

"That's none of your damn business, shitty four eyes."

Another laugh slipped past them and they once again dodged what looked like a pencil holder. Levi had terrible aim today, and he would like to blame in on the fact that he was embarrassed himself. (Just a tad.)

Hange could only thing that it meant that they haven't yet. Cute.

Now Eren on the other hand, believe it or not hadn't been thinking about Levi and his sexual relationship, but now he definitely was. Things had just started to take off romantically between them, getting to know each other and building up trust. The last thing that was on Eren's mind was getting the other in bed with him.

So maybe that's why he was so embarrassed, why his ears and cheeks felt like the had been launched into the sun.

And now that it has been brought up he knew that Levi and him had to talk about it sooner or later and that only made him that more flustered.

"Relax Eren, it's not like we were going to stay celibate forever."

Levi's tone was even as if this whole thing hadn't affected him at all, sapphire eyes meeting green as the raven tried his best to give the younger man a reassuring smile.

Eren only nodded in response and let his eyes drop to the floor as he felt like it would just be best to become a puddle of goop and fall onto the floor.

Who said embarrassment couldn't kill because Eren felt like he wanted to die from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't as long! Kind of had a hard time through this chapter, I might go back and redo it later on.


	14. Astrology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Chapter where the two of them go to the planetarium. Zodiac signs and compatibility are brought up. Oooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You all thought I'd never update this again. Well.. to be far I didn't think I would either, but here we are!!
> 
> Sorry for making you all wait.:(

"Are you sure we'll make it on time?"

Eren hurried down his stairs, trying his best to pull his pants up and button them as he met Levi at the doorway, the other already dressed and ready to go. Eren was probably going to make a habit out of this; him always being late while Levi waited for him patiently.

"You look ridiculous," Levi muttered although there was no malice behind his words. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he reached both of his hands up to fix Eren's collar before returning to his sides. It was endearing how rushed Eren looked, as if he really was trying his best to hurry up.

"Yes, we'll make it on time. We would have been early if you didn't insist on sleeping in."

That earned Levi a pout from Eren, his cheeks puffing out as he quickly pushed his feet into his shoes, crouching down to tie them.

"It's not my fault. We stayed up late and I need at least 6 hours of sleep to properly function."

Levi snorted, shaking his head as he grabbed Eren's jacket and tossed it his way, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he reached for the door. "We stayed up late because you insisted on binge watching TV for 7 hours. I think it's completely your fault."

It had been almost 4 months since the two of them finally admitted how they felt, and within that time they decided that they would take their time. Slowly learned about what they liked and disliked; what they expected out of each other, and what they both wanted from this. Levi was taken aback when Eren suggested that Levi come over every weekend and stay with him. As the other put it, with Eren running his fathers hospital and the cafe finally getting busy throughout the week, it didn't really leave them any free time to be together.

Levi had called it endearing; Eren told him to shut up.

"I'm surprised you wanted to go here," Levi started as they both got into the car, keys pushing into the ignition to start the engine. Eren really didn't seem to be the 'astrology' type person, but when he suggested the planetarium as their date this weekend, it wasn't like he could say no.

"I'm usually not," Eren replied with a shrug and fastened his seat belt. "But I'm curious to see how compatible we are," he teased and nudged the others shoulder lightly.

To be honest, Eren was always taken by surprised at how beautiful the sky really was. It was confusing and complex, and Eren just couldn't wrap his head around the thought that you could be better suited for someone depending on when they were born. Either way, even if their own prediction wasn't as 'positive' as Eren would like, it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Levi only responded with an amused chuckle before focusing on the road, the silence filling the air comfortably and light.

When they finally arrived at the planetarium, Levi pulled aside to pay for parking, weaving his way around the parking lot until he found a rather close spot to the entrance. Believe or not, neither of them were fans of having to walk. Both of them got out of the car, Eren reaching out for the others hand without a second thought. That was one thing about Eren that surprised the both of them. He enjoyed contact. It could be simple, holding hands, Levi resting his hand on his lower back...just knowing that Levi was near was good enough for Eren. It was comforting in a way. It wasn't as if Levi didn't enjoy it either. He had grown so used to Erwin, who never had time for him, the man who decided to cheat inside of coming home to someone who was waiting for him.

Eren had been like a breath of fresh air.

Levi happily took the hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he lead them up the steps towards the entrance, handing security their prepaid tickets before going inside. At first it didn't look any different than another museum, displays of planetary discoveries labeled on the walls, artifacts displayed in the center. It wasn't until Levi felt Eren tugging on his hand that he looked up to see where Eren was taking them.

"This is where they have that big light show!" Eren just about beamed, eyes just as bright as the sun as he inched them towards the line, obviously wanting to go inside and watch. "They said that it shows you how the stars gathered to make constellations and even how some of the planets formed."

Eren sounded far too excited for someone who 'wasn't that interested,' but Levi found it sweet and he just nodded and let the younger man pull him along. Levi was starting to realize that no matter where Eren would go, if he was holding his hand and leading the way, there wasn't anywhere he wouldn't go.

God he was turning into such a sap.

They waited in like for what Eren said was 'years,' but Levi was certain that it had only been around ten minutes. Eren did tend to have a bit of a dramatic side. But when they finally got into what looked like the auditorium, Eren lead them to seats in the back and pulled Levi down to sit next to him.

"Seats in the back? What are you planning there? Expecting me to give you a make out sesh?" Levi tone was light, definitely playful as he squeezed Eren's hand and watched the tanned skin of his boyfriends light up with red. It was ridiculously cute how fast Eren could get embarrassed.

"W-what? No that's.." Eren stuttered and let out a huff. "That's not why I chose these seats..."

Levi only hummed in response, a smirk playing on his lips. "Whatever you say. Don't blame me if I steal a kiss or two."

And Eren would never complain about that. If there was one thing he liked more than dating Levi, it was being able to kiss him. He wasn't sure who taught Levi how to kiss the way he did, (not that he really wanted to know) but he definitely wanted to thank them because good god the man was like a god. It only took a few seconds of Levi kissing him to make Eren completely melt beneath him, and when Levi would flick his tongue against Eren's lips he thought he'd might just die.

"I wouldn't blame you." Eren muttered, obviously flustered from the playfully banter. He was about say something else, lips parted before the lights slowly shut off and cheesy music started playing in the background.

The music didn't really matter though because in the few seconds that followed, lights started to shine on the walls and ceiling. Vibrant colors of purple and blue painted themselves against the walls and Eren was already encaptured, even though it had barely just begun. The faint voice of an astronomer could be heard if you focused enough, the voice explaining the constellations and the importance they had on they way our maps were made.

Levi couldn't even focus on the details of what the voice was saying because right next to him was someone so breathtaking, all he could do was stare. The lights easily reflected against Eren's skin, the cool hues of blue and purple making his green eyes stand out even more. Small flickers of white would reflect against Eren's skin, almost looking like freckles that glowed. He was just simply beautiful and Levi couldn't understand how he was lucky enough to be with someone like Eren.

And that's when he realized what was happening; what this feeling was. It was all too familiar and it almost terrified him. The warmth that flooded his chest when Eren was around, the comfort that they both brought each other. Levi didn't want to be with anyone else and if he had the confidence he would tell Eren right now what he was feeling, but with those words came a heavy burden and Levi was afraid that Eren wasn't ready to carry them.

So he would bite them back down, restrain himself from doing anything stupid. Neither one of them was planning on going anywhere, so when Levi felt like it was the right time, he would tell Eren, and hopefully Eren would be able to return those words without hesitation.

"You're looking at me funny," Eren whispered, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the side of Levi's temple. "Do I have something on my face?" He teased, looking back at the light show before the colorful lights started to dim and the regular lights flickered back on.

Levi took this chance to lean over, lips hovering over Eren's ear. "Those colors looked good on you, you looked beautiful. Just like a star."

If Eren's ears weren't red then, they sure were now. A dark hue of red creeping up against Eren's ears and neck before finally hitting his cheeks. "L-Levi.. hush," he breathed, dipping his head down as embarrassment flooded through him. "That's.. don't say things like that."

Levi chuckled, a warm smile pressed against his face as he stood up, tugging Eren up from his seat before leaning up to press a proper kiss to his lips, he didn't care if people stared. "Why not? I was only speaking the truth."

Eren pouted, quickly kissing the other back before wrinkling his nose up. "That's not the point! It's.. embarrassing.."

"Embarrassing? Because I called you beautiful?" He asked out loud, ignoring the few stares they got as they left the light room and came back into the main hall. "Don't be embarrassed, embrace it, Jaeger."

All Eren could do was mutter something under his breath as he tried not to look as embarrassed as he actually was. He was still getting used to the compliments, not being used to the nice gestures. Jean had always been a bit rough around the edges, and where Levi could be a brash dick at times, he was also sweet and made it clear that the enjoyed Eren's company along with other sweet little nothings.

But maybe the reason why Eren was still easily flustered was the fact that they hadn't well.. had sex yet. And yes, they've been together for four months, but Eren and Levi wanted to take things so.. Eren just didn't realize Levi wanted to go this slow. Especially with Levi's teasing, it was almost like torture not having the other exploring his body.

"So where to next?"

Levi snapped Eren out of his own thoughts, eyes flickering down to meet Levi's.

"I told you, I want to see how compatible the stars think we are."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Overall percentage of compatibility... 38%."

Eren almost sounded defeated, and if it wasn't for Levi being somewhat offended, he would have laughed at how Eren looked like a puppy that had been kicked to the curb.

"Oh come on.. it's not that bad," Levi retorted, trying to make the best of the situation, though 38% really wasn't much to work with, and when they broke it down into smaller categories it only made Eren sink further into despair.

"Look, our trust is at 99%. It says since we are both honest signs, we can easily trust each other." Levi tugged on Eren's hand, trying to make the other feel better, though Levi wasn't going to lie, a pouty Eren was cute. Plus, trust was big when it came to relationships; if you couldn't trust your partner then what was the point?

Eren only let out a puff of air, eyes skimming over their results. "..Although they suck at compatibility, they kind of got our personalities on point.." Eren used his free hand to point down at the highlighted screen, their signs and traits listed below in alphabetical order.

"Says you're Analytical, charming, patient, persistent, pessimistic and protective. I think they nailed you on the spot, don't you think?" Eren wore an almost playful smile, eyes shining behind the screen.

Levi really couldn't argue with that. He was all of those things, although more some than others, but for the most part they were all pretty accurate. What was more scary was the fact that Eren's traits were even more spot on. Levi was pretty sure that he saw all of them come out just today.

"Oh? And what about yours? Charming, dramatic, honest, impulsive, independent and temperamental. I think they did a better job at describing you than me."

Eren shot Levi a betrayed look, though he quickly let out a gentle laugh, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not dramatic or temperamental." he teased.

Levi only rolled his eyes, maybe a bit too dramatically for his own taste but it suited the occasion. "You? Dramatic? Never."

And then that followed another gasp, Levi raising a brow at Eren who seemed worried and conflicted at the same time. What possibly could it be about the results that made Eren show that kind of face?

"Levi..they said our sex and intimacy is at 5%."

The raven couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that even though they hadn't gotten that far in their relationship yet, it would make anyone upset to hear a percentage like that.

"Believe me, when it finally does happen, 5% isn't going to be on your mind."


	15. Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets up with Armin to discuss taking things to the next Level with Levi, Armin gets a surprising message that leaves him astonished and oddly scarred for life. Let's just say he's tired of things ending with just a kiss.

"Wait, so you're telling me that after four months you guys haven't gone past kissing? And why am I getting the sudden feeling that I've become you're go-to love guru?"

Armin lounged on the couch, cup of coffee in one hand while his eyes locked onto Eren. It wasn't like Eren to be this nervous, heck he hadn't been with Jean. Eren was so confident back then, so sure of himself that it took Armin by surprise that he was this hesitant. Was it because Eren was afraid that history would repeat itself? That he would come home one day and fine Levi in bed with another man? It didn't seem likely. Besides, Eren wasn't the only one who got hurt, from what the brunette told him, Levi was in a bad relationship which ended just a bit before the two of them finally got together.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh and nodded, leaning back in his chair as he aimlessly flipped through channels, not really having in mind anything to watch. He had called Armin over on the sole fact that he needed to do something about his and Levi's sex life. The problem being that there wasn't one. It was nonexistent, like some fairy tale you would wish could come true.

"It's not like I don't want too, believe I do. But.. Levi always ends things with a kiss, nothing more. I just wish that I could find a way to get him to understand that I want him to rip my clothes off and have his way with me."

Armin scrunched his nose up in response and shook his head. "Okay, first of all, TMI. I don't need to know what exactly you want him to do to you, I don't want that mental image seared into my brain. Second of all, have you even tried to seduce him? Maybe he's just playing innocent because he doesn't want to overwhelm you?" The blonde brought the cup to his lips, taking a sit as his eyes darted from the constant switching of channels to Eren's face which.. sort of looked like a mix of anger and constipation.

The coconut had a point there. When they first started dating, both of them were still scared of what had happened in the past. Eren had just taken over his fathers hospital, his hours varying depending on the day, and Levi was still getting over a long relationship with Erwin, which had been toxic in the first place. Both of them just wanted someone that they could go to and seek comfort. But, now it's been a while, four months is almost turning into five and Eren only has so much patience. That was...unless Levi didn't want to take things further, but that wouldn't make sense because it wasn't like neither of them hadn't noticed the tightening of their pants when a make out sesh got just a bit too heated. 

"So what you're saying is, I need to go get something sexy to wear and lure him in? Like a Siren?" Eren dropped the remote to his side and tilted his head in Armin's direction. That was definitely something that he could do, but he never really did it before so figuring out what to wear was going to be a challenge. Plus, he never really had to seduce anyone before. Before, Jean would just tell him when they were going to do it, and for the most part Eren would just agree to it. This was completely different.

"The fact that you compared yourself to a Greek mythological creature worries me," the blonde retorted, but nodded his head nonetheless. "But, in a sense you're right. Find something that could be appealing to him. Maybe all he needs is a push. He could very well be in the same boat you are now."

Eren hummed and took his phone out from his pocket, opening up his web browser as he quite literally typed, 'male lingerie.' And since Armin was already here, maybe he could convince him to give him some feedback on ideas. He'd need all the help he could get.

\-------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought you would have jumped the poor boys bones by now. Look at you, showing restraint and everything."

Hange chuckled to themselves as they peered over from their desks, ignoring the glare that was sent their way. Hange couldn't help it, Eren was a good looking kid so it took her by surprise that the still have yet to get into bed together. Figuratively, of course.

"Do I look like a damned animal? Of course I didn't just.. jump his bones, you idiot."

Levi raised his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh. Besides, it really wasn't any of Hange's business when him and Eren finally decided to move things to the next level. Yet... part of him had to understand how surprised Hange was, when he was with Erwin it only took them a few weeks and they were already sleeping together. But, Eren wasn't Erwin. He was much more important. So much more caring, and he didn't want to take any chance in ruining what they had.

Levi let out another irritated sigh as he glanced over the stacks of paperwork he needed to worth through this week. He much rather be doing anything other than this. Everything was so much more boring without Eren around.

Hange raised her hands up in defeat, shaking her head as a breathy laugh fell from their lips. "No, no, of course not. All I'm saying is that if your'e this pent up about it, you're probably not the only one. I know you're doing it to give him time and space, but if he wanted space, don't you think he would have told you by now?"

Shitty glasses had a point there. Every time Levi got close, all Eren did was get flustered, (which Levi thought was just down right adorable, but he would never openly admit to that) but Eren never pushed him away. Maybe he was just overthinking the entire situation. Besides, a relationship has two people in it, it would probably benefit the both of them if they just talked about it. 

"I..I'll mention it tonight over dinner, I usually crash at his place on the weekends anyways."

Hange almost sounded giddy as she slapped her hands down on her own stack of paperwork, a terrifying glint in her eyes as she spoke. 

"You have to tell me absolutely everything."  
\--------------------------------------------

[Incoming Picture Message] [3:30pm]  
What do you think? It's uncomfortable, but it looks good with my skin tone. EJ

Is it too tight? I don't know how sizing in these things work. EJ

[3:35pm}  
Is that...? Why.. Why would you ask me my opinion on this? AA  
Is that a thong? AA

[3:42pm]  
Because you're my best friend, you have to tell me if it looks good. I want to impress. EJ  
Yes it's a thong. I don't know how girls wear these all the time. EJ

[3:46pm}  
Don't you ever work? AA

And I wouldn't know, I'd never wear one. Ever. AA

[3:51pm]  
Good thing about being the boss is that I can work from home. EJ  
You're dodging my initial question. How does it look? EJ

[3:52pm]  
Do you want my honest opinion? AA  
God I can't believe I'm doing this. AA

[3:54pm]  
Of course I do! EJ  
And you're doing it because you're an amazing best friends. EJ

[3:56pm]  
Sigh. AA You should wear something with more lace. AA  
Levi seems like a black lace kind of guy. AA

[4:01pm]  
Black. Lace. Got it. EJ

[Long Delay/Incoming Picture Message] [5:45pm]  
Okay what about this? It took a while to find, but I'm fairly happy with it. EJ

Still uncomfortable but I think it's worth it. EJ

[5:56pm]  
Why am I your friend. AA

[5:56pm]  
How mean!! EJ  
C'mon, tell me the truth! EJ

[5:58pm]  
Are those lace thigh highs? AA  
And a garter? AA  
Jesus, Eren. AA

[6:00pm]  
;) I'll take that as a yes. EJ  
I have to hurry home if I want to surprise Levi. EJ

[6:05pm]  
Wait, he's coming over tonight? AA

[6:07pm]  
Yeah, he usually hangs by my place on the weekends. EJ  
Don't worry, I'll keep you updated. EJ

[6:11pm]  
Please don't!!

\-------------------------------------------

Levi should have known that something was up when Eren didn't text him back after he had gotten off of work. Usually the brat would tell him that dinner is almost ready, or that he would be running a few minutes late because he had to stop at the hospital. But today? Eren hadn't messaged him at all. He figured that it was because Eren's phone had died, (the kid never properly charged it) or that things had gotten so busy he hadn't been able to check his phone. Either way, Levi wasn't too worried.

Opening the door was a slight 'click,' Levi walked into a rather quiet home with the kitchen being bare of any food.

"Eren?"

His voice sounded more worried than it should have sounded, but in response he heard some rustling coming from upstairs, which Levi only assumed was Eren. Maybe he had been napping this whole time?

Setting his back down and hanging his jacket on the coat rack by the door, Levi let his feet drag him to the stairs, the light thumps of his feet the only noise that could be heard.

"Eren, are you home?"

More rustling.

"I am! Just a minute. Don't open the door."

Now that made him curious. With a raised brow and a tilt of his head, Levi crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. There were several things that could be happening right now. One, Eren could have forgotten to do his laundry and is trying to hide the fact that he was supposed to do it today. Two, Eren didn't clean his room, which would explain all the rustling. And three... well.. there wasn't a third explanation. 

"And whys that? I'd like to see my boyfriend after a long day at work. Hange bothered me all fucking day."

Levi heard a faint chuckle come from the other side of the door, along with some more fumbling around and a thud against the floor. What was Eren up to?

"And somehow that doesn't surprise me," came Eren. A few more moments passed in silence and the fumbling from the other side stopped. 

"Okay, you can come in."

Levi let his tongue flick the roof of his mouth, sighing in response as he finally gripped the door knob and opened the door. But what Levi met with his own eyes was something that he hadn't been expecting at all. And how ironic was it that just after talking with Hange about their intimacy situation, Eren was on the bed with what Levi would call dangerous lingerie.

"You-.."

A smirk fell from Eren's lips, elbows propping him up as he laid across the bed, the sheets already un-tucked and draped lazily over his thighs. The outfit had been a good choice, he thought and cocked his head to the side as he looked up at his boyfriend, whose expression was more than enough to make him smile.

"Me? What about me?" Eren couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle, toes curling into the white sheets. "Do you like the outfit? It took me all day to pick it out."

Levi, as much as he hated to admit it, was completely dumbfounded as he tried to find something to say. He mouth had gotten incredibly dry, swallowing quickly as he licked his lips. Of course he liked it. Hell, he loved it. He just didn't expect to come over to Eren's place and find him in black lace and thigh highs. Not that he was complaining in the least. Not at all.

"I'll take that silence as a yes."

Eren lifted his one leg, the sheet falling from his hips to reveal the small pair of lace underwear that covered up almost nothing. A matching garter rested just above his hips, the intricate design of small flowers etched into the lace. He was glad that he ended up getting this instead of a colored one. The black made his tanned skin look smooth, his green eyes bright and alive. 

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to do something?"

The brat's voice jolted Levi out of his thoughts, steel eyes locking onto Eren's as he took another step forward. "Are you.. are you sure? You said you wanted-"

Eren cut him off, "It's been months. I've been waiting for you to do something about it, but it looks like I'm the one who had to make the first move." A sly smile replaced his smirk, shifting so he was sitting on his knees, hands pressing into the sheets as he leaned forward. "So, are you really going to make me wait any longer?"

Levi had to hold back a choke as the sheets covering Eren's hips moved, falling beside him to reveal the full lingerie set that the brat had bought. He really was going to be the death of him. With a quick shake of his head, Levi took a few steps forward and reached his hands out to brush against the side of Eren's face. "I just want to make sure that this is something that you absolutely want."

The brunette let out a scoff, eyes briefly drifting closed as he leaned into the others touch. "You should know by now that you're what I want."

After hearing those words, Levi didn't hesitate another moment as he leaned down to connect their lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle in a way that displayed Levi's emotions without having to say them. He was never good with words like that anyway. But with actions. With caressing and kissing Eren, he would be able to tell Eren just how much he cared about him.

"Ha..'bout time," Eren muttered against the others lips, a soft smile displayed across his features as he let both of his hands reach up and tangle into the collar of Levi's shirt. There weren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe how much Eren cared about Levi. It was so...so much different than the way he felt about Jean. With Jean it.. it almost felt rushed. Like both of them were running out of time. But with Levi; both of them had been so cautious, so considerate of their space, that it was almost as if it made them closer.

Eren connected their lips once more, hands moving from Levi's collar to his buttons. Nervous fingers started to fumble with the buttons, doing their best to get rid of the shirt as soon as possible. "Shirt. Off."

It was Levi's turn to laugh, his voice quiet as he pulled back and started to undo his buttons. Levi would have called it cute how nervous Eren started to get, but if the raven was going to be honest, he was just as nervous himself. It wasn't as if it was either of their first times doing something like this. They had both had previous relationships, (obviously) but being with each other, knowing that he was going to be doing this with Eren.. it just. It seemed more special knowing that it was going to be something the two of them were going to be doing.

"Are those fingers of yours not working?" Levi chided, his own slender fingers working on the buttons until he shrugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side. If it wasn't at a time like this he would have gotten right off that bed and tossed it in the hamper where it belonged. But; consider it a special circumstance.

A nice shade of red crept its way along Eren's cheeks and neck, cheeks puffing out as he leaned back onto the bed. "Shut up," was all that his brain could muster up in the moment, his nerves on high alert as he let his eyes scan over every curve of Levi's chest, every dip of muscle. 

A warm smile replaced Levi's usual stoic features, pressing his knees into the mattress as he kicked his shoes off and leaned towards Eren. "Now, now. How rude. And here I thought we were going to be sharing some special moment."

Even if both of them were nervous, even if Eren felt like he was going to burn up in flames by his embarrassment, he couldn't help but laugh. There was something about Levi that almost felt like home. It was like changing into warm clothes after getting caught in the rain. No matter what Eren was feeling, be it nervous or anything else, the brunette was sure that Levi would always be able to get him to laugh.

"We were until you started talking. You're ruining it," he teased back, hands reaching out once more to trace along Levi's chest, eyes flickering up to meet Levi's. "Come show me what all of this muscle is made out of."

In the next minute or so, Levi had managed to shed himself of his socks and pants, body hovering over Eren's whose skin looked like it had been sun-kissed against those white sheets. How was it that someone so breathtakingly beautiful wanted to be with someone like him? He was getting to be a cranky old man, bags constantly under his eyes and a bad attitude to follow. Eren.. he was.. he was like the sunset on a summer day. He was mesmerizing. 

"You can tell me to stop wh-"

Eren pressed a finger to Levi's lips, brows knitted together. "I'm not going to ask you to stop. Just fuck me already."

As if that wasn't enough to discard any of Levi's worries, Eren wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him down until their chests were pressed together. "I want you to fuck me so hard the only thing I can say is your name." Eren's voice was hushed, pupils dilated as he looked up at the other. 

"Show me what that dick of yours is made of."


End file.
